Blind Spellcasting
by Dolphin64575
Summary: Jackson Smith gets a letter in the mail. It's not Braille, so his mum reads it to him. Could he really be going to magic school? Could he be a wizard, or will his disability stop him before he's started? OC set post-Marauders pre-HP. Updated Wednesdays.
1. A Letter

"Jackson, you have a letter." She examined the strange envelope while waiting for her son. There were no postage marks, and it was sealed with wax. It was addressed from Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. "Jackson, have you and your friends been playing make-believe again?"

"Not more than normal." He held a hand out for the letter and opened it eagerly. He ran his hand over the page. "Mum, it's not Braille; you'll have to read it to me." He held out the letter.

"Dear Mr. J. Smith, it is our pleasure to inform you that you have been accepted at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Seeing as you have non-magical parents, a representative will arrive in the next few days to explain everything to you and your family. Warmest Regards, Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore, Headmaster." Jackson looked awestruck.

"Is this some radio prize, Mum?"

"I don't think so. Your friends didn't put this through the mail slot?"

"Not that I know of. Does it look official? This is amazing, usually radio prizes go to people who call in, adults. Mum, describe it for me." He listened, enraptured, as she told him of the creamy paper, calligraphy, and cursive signature. She guided his fingertips to the wax seal on the envelope. "Can I take it to show my friends?" He asked her excitedly.

"Not yet, once this representative comes and explains everything. I want to make sure this isn't a hoax. The same for telling people, just let me make sure first, ok?"

"Ok." She watched him go outside and feel around for a stick, then pretend to do magic tricks. They'd been mostly alright so far, but if this wasn't real it might break her baby's heart. He already missed out on so much because of his disability.


	2. Magic School?

Minerva McGonagall was slightly apprehensive as she neared the Muggle's house. You could never tell how they were going to react, and the Ministry only allowed so much magic in front of Muggles. She knocked on the door and smiled as she heard feet running.

"They're here! They're here!" A boy cried.

"Jackson, quiet down. Go have a seat on the couch." The door opened to reveal a harried-looking woman, though she was smiling. "Please, come in. Can I take your coat, get you any refreshments?"

"No, thank you. I take it you are Jackson Smith?" She addressed the boy.

"Yes, ma'am." He was smiling so largely. It looked like this family wouldn't be much trouble.

"And you must be his mother. I am Minerva McGonagall, one of the Professors at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry."

"Pleasure to meet you, I'm Sharon. So, this… school, it's real?"

"Most certainly. If you agree, Jackson will be boarded there for a majority of the school year, to learn and train in magic."

"Boarded? I'll live there? But then I won't be able to show my friends!"

"No, but even when you return home you will not be allowed to practice magic. It is strictly forbidden to perform magic in front of any non-magical folk."

"Then how can I be sure this is real?" Minerva smiled, she got this reaction a lot. She calmly took out her wand and Conjured a butterfly that flitted around the room before fading away. Sharon looked like she was about to faint. Jackson, however, looked more confused.

"Jackson, what's the matter?" Minerva asked.

"Mum, what happened?" He whispered.

"She made a butterfly. You remember, what caterpillars turn into." He gasped in amazement.

"Can I hold it?"

"It's gone now, dear." He sat back against the couch cushions. "Jackson's blind, you see, Professor. Will that be a problem?"

"Well, I can't say. I don't remember ever coming across a blind witch or wizard. Will you excuse me while I speak to the headmaster?"

"Of course, the telephone's right through here-"

"That's alright, I'll just step outside."

"You'll come back, right?" Jackson asked, worry in his voice.

"I assure you, I'll come back." She walked behind a stand of trees and Disapparated.

Minerva strode toward the school grounds. A blind wizard? She had never heard of such a thing. Would they be able to function in the magical world? When she reached Dumbledore's office, she was almost certain that Jackson Smith would not be able to attend Hogwarts. She knocked. "Professor Dumbledore?"

"Yes, Minerva?"

"We may have a problem with a potential student."

"How so?"

"He's blind, he cannot see."

"Ah… Will the child wish to gain sight? If so, take them to St. Mungo's. If not, I am afraid Hogwarts is simply not equipped to deal with such a student at this time."

"Yes, Professor Dumbledore."


	3. Magic Hospital

Minerva again knocked on the door. She smiled as Jackson opened it hesitantly.

"Professor?"

"Yes, Jackson."

"You came back!" His face lit up. "Mum, the professor's back!"

"Well that was quick. Please, come in, you spoke with the headmaster?"

"I have. Professor Dumbledore asks if Jackson would be willing to undergo some tests."

"What kind of tests?"

"Magical medical tests." He blanched.

"Like needles?"

"No, not at all. You'd go to St. Mungo's Hospital for Magical Maladies and Injuries. I'd be happy to escort you." Jackson fumbled for a second before clutching his mother's hand.

"It won't hurt?"

"I should say not." Minerva was always taken aback by Muggle notions of healing.

"Mum, can we?"

"Are you sure?" She still looked apprehensive.

"Just to try."

"Can we go now, Professor?"

"But of course." Sharon helped Jackson into the aumotobile. "Shall I…?"

"Yes, get in. Don't forget to buckle up." Minerva copied what Sharon did, fastening a strap over her chest and across her lap. She gave Sharon the general location of St. Mungo's and sat back against the seat as the aumotobile shook. It was a curious sensation. A small hand found hers.

"Professor, what subject do you teach?"

"I teach Transfiguration, that is, turning one thing into another. Such as buttons to beetles, or a match into a needle."

"That rhymed." Jackson smiled. "What other subjects are there?"

"Well, Professor Snape teaches Potions, Professor Sprout teaches Herbology, Professor Binns teaches History of Magic, all the Muggle-born students like him, Professor Flitwick teaches Charms, and we've yet to get a Defense Against the Dark Arts professor for this year, but someone will show up, I'm sure."

"I'm sorry, what-born students?"

"Muggle-born, Muggles are those with no magical talent."

"Professor, did you say something about a defensive class? The students aren't fighting, surely?" Sharon asked.

"Not in the least, we simply try to prepare them for anything that could come their way."

"You said I'll like Professor Binns?"

"Most students do like him at first. He's a ghost, so his History of Magic lessons are more real. We're getting close to St. Mungo's."

"This is an old shopping district."

"Yes, it is. You could, er, stop anywhere along here." Sharon pulled the aumotobile over and it ceased shaking. Minerva tried to remove the strap from her person, but it was stuck. She waited and watched Jackson. His hands found a small contraption and pressed a button, and the strap dislodged itself. Minerva found a similar device where her straps converged. She pushed the large red button and it popped into 2 pieces. She exited and lead them to Purge and Dowse, Ltd. Checking to see no Muggles were watching, she murmured to the mannequin.

"Admitting 2 Muggles." She heard Sharon gasp as the dummy crooked a finger to welcome them. "Come along, watch your step, Jackson." They entered the hospital. Minerva strode over to the Welcome Witch. "I need to see if this boy will be able to attend Hogwarts the coming semester."

"What happened to him?"

"Muggle-born, blind."

"Alright, Spell Damage, fourth floor." Minerva lead them to the lifts, Jackson clutching his mother's hand.

"Mum, it's so busy." He whispered. "So loud."

"It's a hospital." She replied, but still looked askance at some of the patients.


	4. Healing

On the fourth floor, Minerva explained the situation to a Healer, who showed them to a room. Sharon sat Jackson on the table as they waited.

"Hello, I hear we have a Muggle-born going to Hogwarts." A Healer said as he entered. "What's your name?"

"J-Jackson." He still held his mother's hand tightly.

"Well, Jackson, there's no reason to be afraid. My name's Anthony, and I'm going to see if we can fix your eyes. My parents can't do magic either, so I bet you're really excited to go to a magic school. Now, Jackson, I have a magic wand in my hand, I'm going to make it light up and see how your eyes react, okay?"

"Okay."

"_Lumos._" Sharon gasped. The Healer shone the light into Jackson's eyes. "Jackson, have you ever been able to see?"

"Not that I can remember."

"He was born blind." Sharon whispered.

"You're Jackson's mum, then?"

"Yes, I'm Sharon."

"What did the hospital tell you when he was born?"

"That it was unlikely he would ever be able to see. They said his eyes weren't getting enough blood."

"I see. Okay, Jackson, I'm going to take a look inside your eyes, now."

"H-how?"

"With a magic spell. It lets me see really really close up. It won't hurt you, I promise." Jackson took a deep breath.

"Okay."

"_Oculamplo_." Anthony held his wand to his temple. A few seconds later he removed it, blinking. "I'm afraid the hospital was right. His corneas have detached and withered from being deprived of blood for so long. There's nothing we can do."


	5. Meet the Headmaster

"I understand." Sharon whispered. She seemed accustomed to getting bad news. Minerva led them back onto the street.

"I'm going to speak to the headmaster and see if there's anything we can do. Every child ought to have a proper education. Is there anything you have set up for him here?"

"Well, he has a cane, to ensure he doesn't bump into anything."

"Will you be alright if the headmaster wishes to speak with you?"

"Er, yes, I suppose."

"And, you, Jackson?"

"Yeah."

"Very well. We'll be in touch." Minerva strode into an alleyway before Disapparating.

Appearing just outside Hogwarts grounds, she sent her Patronus to alert Dumbledore of the news. When she arrived at his office, he was there to greet her.

"Minerva."

"Albus. Is there nothing we can do?"

"I will not turn a child away. Perhaps we can hire another teacher to help the boy around the castle."

"He says he has a cane of some sort."

"Hmmm, I should like to see this. Is it too late to go calling?"

"I would think not."

They arrived and Minerva again knocked, and heard Jackson's running feet.

"Professor?" He asked excitedly as he opened the door.

"Yes, Jackson. Professor Dumbledore is with me, he wishes to speak with you."

"Hello, Jackson." Dumbledore smiled.

"Woah, you sound powerful." He whispered. Dumbledore chuckled.

"Jackson, is that the professor?"

"Yes, Mum."

"Well, let her in, for Pete's sakes." They entered and followed Jackson to the sitting room, where Sharon joined them.

"Hello, Madam, I am Professor Dumbledore, Headmaster of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry."

"I'm Sharon Smith, Jackson's mother."

"You're the one who wrote the letter!" Jackson burst.

"Indeed." Dumbledore smiled. "Now, Professor McGonagall has explained to me that there will need to be special measures taken when Jackson attends Hogwarts."

"So he can go?" Sharon asked apprehensively.

"Of course. I will not turn away a student. Professor McGonagall, will you accompany them to Diagon Alley at some point?"

"It would be my pleasure."

"What's 'Diagonally'?" Sharon asked.

"Diagon Alley is a magical shopping centre of sorts. Jackson will get fitted for robes, receive a wand, and be able to purchase all his school supplies."

"How much will this cost?"

"There is no tuition for Hogwarts, and we can provide loans if you need. Supplies usually come to around 300 Galleons."

"Sorry, 300 what?"

"Wizarding money. We can take you to a converter's shop. From what I understand, 1 galleon is about equal to 5 pounds."

"So 300 gallons -sorry, galleons, is 1500 pounds for 1 school year? I think we can manage that." Sharon patted Jackson's shoulder as he grinned hugely.


	6. Explaining Technicalities

"I'm really going? I really get to go to magic school?"

"Yes. We understand you may need some special provisions, and are prepared to provide them to you to the best of our ability."

"How will his work be turned in? He has a special typewriter if need be."

"Could we see this?"

"Of course. Jackson, do you think you can bring it here by yourself?"

"Yup." He ran off.

"Be careful!" Sharon called after him. She sighed. "What are the policies on bullying?"

"Not tolerated. The punishment varies from teacher to teacher, and depending upon the severity of the rule-breaking."

"Mum, it's too heavy!" Jackson called.

"Okay, just a moment."

"I'll assist him." Minerva said, standing.

"Thank you; it's the 2nd door on the right." Sharon smiled. Minerva found the boy standing in front of a child-size desk, hands on a large black contraption.

"Jackson?" He jumped in surprise. "I'll help you with that."

"Thank you, Professor. Just carry it by the bottom, please." She picked it up and found a long tail-like object protruding from the back. It was moderate weight for her, but certainly too much for a child to carry. She brought it to the sitting room and set it on the floor. Sharon stuck the tail to some holes in the wall, then guided Jackson to sit in front of it. He explained it was called a type-writer, and the bumps on the keys (little circles that he pushed down, they looked nothing like keys to put in locks) let him know what letter it would make on the paper.


	7. Typewriter

Jackson flipped a small switch on the side of the typer from ..' to A.

"That switches it from writing Braille to writing print. Braille are letters for blind people." He then quickly typed out a few sentences that neatly appeared on the page.

My namw is Jackson Smith. Soom I will go to magic school. I hope my blindness doesn;t affect my learning too much.

"There's probably a few mistakes. Can you tell what it says?"

"Quite." Dumbledore sounded impressed. "We may have a small problem, though. Hogwarts school is a castle. You won't be able to plug your typer in. Let me see, though." He took out his wand and inspected the end of the 'tail'. It had 3 metal prongs that stuck into corresponding holes in the wall. "Am I correct in thinking that this provides the typer with power, it will not work without it?"

"Yes, that's right." Sharon replied. With a flourish of his wand he Conjured a small object that he attached to the prongs.

"Jackson, will you please type something for us?"

"Um, okay." They boy added another sentence to the page.

I'm not sure what I'm supposed to typw.

Dumbledore smiled.

"That's wonderful, Jackson. Would you like to know what just happened?"

"Yes, please."

"I made it so your typer does not have to be stuck to a wall to work." Jackson hurriedly followed the tail with his fingers until he came upon the small object. A look of wonder came upon his face.

"How'd you do that?"

"Magic." Dumbledore smiled. Minerva knew he enjoyed performing simple magic for young muggle-born witches and wizards.

"I can't tell my friends I'm going to magic school?"

"I'm sorry, but that would break one of the biggest laws of our world."

"But how do I tell them I won't be in school next year?"

"Many children simply tell their friends they're going to a special school."

"Can I write them a letter?"

"As long as you do not mention magic, I don't see a problem."

"Mum?"

"Sure."

So Jackson typed letter after letter while the adults discussed the technicalities of his studies. As they left, Professor Dumbledore handed her a list of supplies.

"Professor McGonagall will stop by tomorrow morning and help you with shopping."

_Author's Note: Do any of you have any ideas for classes? I need Transfiguration, History of Magic, DADA, Astronomy, and Charms.  
Will credit if used! _

_Also: I update DAILY. PLEASE stop asking me to update. Frankly, it's annoying and creativity-blocking. How about telling me which bits you liked, or what I could work on? _


	8. Aumotobile

When Jackson had finished typing all the letters to his friends, Sharon addressed the envelopes and got them ready for posting. She then typed up the supplies list in Braille so they could each go over it. She heard him moving about in his room long after he was supposed to be abed.

"Jackson, you need to rest up for tomorrow." She leaned on the doorframe, smiling.

"I can't Mum, I'm too excited."

"Please just lie down." Sighing, he slid under the covers. Soon she heard movement again, but decided to let it go.

The next morning Sharon got breakfast going before she went to wake Jackson. When he realized the plan for the day, he bolted out of bed, nearly choked on his breakfast, and put his trainers on the wrong feet. Sharon watched with patient amusement. It had been a while since he'd been this animated. Sharon was washing the dishes while Jackson went over his supplies list again when they heard a knock at the door. Jackson rushed out of his seat and almost tripped in his haste.

"Careful!" She called, drying her hands.

"Well, I see you're quite ready for today, Jackson."

"Yes, Professor." Sharon could hear the smile in his voice. They got in the car and Professor McGonagall told her whereabouts to go. As Sharon headed to Charing Cross Road, she turned on the radio.

_iOh we're so pretty,  
Oh so pretty. We're vacant./i_ Sharon changed the station.

"Please go back, Mum, I like that band." She went to back to the station, wondering how her son had gotten into the filth on the airwaves.

_iDon't ask us to attend 'cause we're not all there  
Oh don't pretend 'cause I don't care  
I don't believe illusions 'cause too much is real  
So stop your cheap comment _

_'cause we know what we feel./i_

Soon enough Professor McGonagall told her to park. They walked over to a little bookstore and into a pub called The Leaky Cauldron that she hadn't noticed before, though it was quite busy.

"Hello, Professor." The barkeep greeted them.

"Hello, Tom."

"What brings you today?"

"Helping a student with first-year supplies." She led them to a small alleyway and tapped one of the bricks in the wall with her wand. Sharon gasped and involuntarily took a step back.

"Mum, what's that sound?"

"The, er, wall is rearranging."

"It will likely be quite busy." Professor McGonagall warned them. Sharon squeezed Jackson's hand. When the wall had finished becoming an archway, they entered Diagon Alley.

_Author's Note: OMG SO SORRY ABOUT THE MISSED UPDATE, YOU GUYS! TOTALLY LEGIT FORGOT! D: _


	9. Diagon Alley Pt 1

Professor McGonagall led them to a large white building called Gringotts Wizarding Bank. Engraved on the doors was a poem.

b"Enter, stranger, but take heed

Of what awaits the sin of greed,

For those who take, but do not earn,

Must pay most dearly in their turn.

So if you seek beneath our floors

A treasure that was never yours,

Thief, you have been warned, beware

Of finding more than treasure there."/b Sharon whispered it to Jackson, who seemed both amazed and frightened. They entered to find many small creatures with pointed ears and sharp teeth ran about. They walked up to the counter and Professor McGonagall told the creature they needed an exchange from muggle money to galleons. Sharon handed it the 1500 pounds and smiled nervously. It poured a great number of golden coins into a drawstring pouch.

"Alright, then, off we go." Professor McGonagall led them down the street. "You have 300 Galleons, there. 1 Gold Galleon equals 17 Silver Sickles, and 1 Sickle equals 29 Bronze Knuts. Not to worry, most everyone here is glad to help Hogwarts students, especially Muggle-borns. Shall we get you fitted for robes?"

"Okay." Jackson was taking this change amazingly well. They entered a shop called Madame Malkin's Robes for All Occasions and a plump witch bustled over.

"Hello, Minerva! What brings you today?"

"Jackson here needs robes for Hogwarts."

"A first year I see! Well, step on up to the dias and we'll get you fitted straightaway." Sharon led Jackson over to the indicated platform. Madam Malkin bustled over with a few robes and set about getting Jackson fitted. "Arms out to the sides, there you go." She spoke amazingly clearly for having a mouth full of pins. "This your first time in Diagon Alley?"

"Yes, ma'am."

"'Ma'am', how polite! You've raised him well." She glanced at Sharon. "How're you taking this, finding out your boy's a wizard?"

"Er…"

"Yes, that's most parents reaction. Keep your arms up, dear, that's a lad." She continued chatting amiably as she finished pinning. "Now I'll get these sewn up and have them sent to your house. Anything else?"

"A pointed hat and winter cloak." Professor McGonagall replied.

"Oh, yes, yes." She took a tape measure and measured Jackson's head. "I'll send them along with the robes." Sharon told the witch her address and paid for everything. They then headed next door to Flourish and Blotts Bookseller where Professor McGonagall helped them order Braille textbooks. Sharon again gave out her address and paid.

"Let's go to Ollivander's next." They followed Professor McGonagall down the street and into a small shop whose sign read Ollivander's: Makers of Fine Wands since 382 B.C.. An elderly man with white hair greeted them.

"Hello."

"Good morning, Mr. Ollivander, I was hoping you could help Jackson here find the right wand."

"Mmm." He wandered down aisles of long thin boxes, occasionally picking out a box. He returned to the front of the store with a half dozen boxes that he placed upon the desk.

"Right, now, try this." He laid a thin wand in Jackson's palm. "Give it a wave." Hesitantly, Jackson jerked it up and down. A few candles guttered out. "That's alright, we'll just try again. How about this." Jackson waved the new wand in a circle. A few boxes shot off the shelves. Jackson jumped at the noise. "Not to worry, we'll find it." He laid a dark wand into Jackson's hand. Jackson waved it and an inkpot spilled. Jackson then tried a red-tinged wand.

"Mum, it feels warm!" He cried in glee. He waved it and bright blue sparks shot forth. Ollivander smiled.

"Cherrywood, 11 inches, Hippogriff feather core."


	10. Diagon Alley Pt 2

Ollivander wrapped up Jackson's new magic wand and Sharon paid. Jackson clutched the package tight to his chest, smiling.

"Now, you'll need potions supplies." They went to Slug and Jiggers Apothecary where Sharon bought the rest of the items on Jackson's list. "Just 2 more stops." Professor McGonagall told them, smiling kindly. They bought sheafs of parchment for Jackson's typewriter from Scribbulus Writing Instruments, then Professor McGonagall lead them to Eeylop's Owl Emporium.

"Professor, I don't think we have enough for a pet." Sharon whispered.

"That's alright. Professor Dumbledore has offered to pay for an owl for Jackson as a gift. Owls are the wizarding world's form of sending letters." A saleswitch patiently helped Jackson choose an owl. He finally decided on a small brown owl with ear tufts. His face lit up as the owl stepped onto his outstretched palm.

"That's a male Scops owl. I'll get you a cage and food, though once you go to Hogwarts, food will be provided, or he can hunt." The owl fluttered it wings and walked up Jackson's arm to rest on his shoulder. Jackson's smile of delight was so large; Sharon wished she had brought her camera. They placed the owl in his cage, which Jackson clutched just as tightly as his wand. Professor McGonagall led them back to Charing Cross Road and bid them farewell.

"Here's Jackson's ticket for the train, just be sure to be at the station in time. Ask for help if you need it, look for owls, toads, cats, or people mentioning muggles or Hogwarts."

"Thank you." Minerva smiled in response and returned to the pub.

On the drive home, Sharon would randomly hear Jackson giggle.

"What's so funny?" She asked.

"The owl; he likes to sit on my shoulder. His feathers tickle."

"Put him back in the cage for now, I don't want your shirt to get dirty. We'll give him some food when we get home."


	11. September 1st Mum

"Mum! Mum!" Jackson ran into the kitchen.

"What, what is it?"

"His name's Taylor!"

"Whose name's Taylor, what are you talking about?"

"My owl! It just came to me, his name's Taylor!"

"That's great. Go wash up, I'm almost done making dinner."

Too soon it was September 1st, time to shove Jackson's trunk in the boot of the car and drive to King's Cross Station.

"I hope I can take Taylor on the train with me."

"You nervous?"

"Yeah."

"You'll be fine. Just try to make friends." They loaded his things onto a trolley. "The ticket says Platform 9 & ¾. I've never heard of Platform 9 & ¾. Got your cane in your bag?"

"Yes, Mum."

"Wand, too?"

"Yes, Mum."

"Keep hold of the trolley, now." She found Platform 9, she found Platform 10. There must be a magical way to get there. Suddenly she heard a cat yowl loudly.

"It's alright, Jasper, I'll let you out on the train." A girl said. Sharon watched the family walk directly at the brick wall separating Platforms 9 & 10. Just as the trolley was about to hit, they passed through. Swallowing hard, Sharon led her son right up to the brick wall, and there was a large red and black train whistling while families bustled about. They had just walked through a wall. A porter took Jackson's trunk as she checked him over.

"Okay, you have your robes in your bag, don't lose your hat, got your pocket money? Best get your cane out now, I'm not sure how busy the train'll be, keep hold on Taylor." She sighed. "Don't forget to write, you hear? I'm getting myself a Braille typewriter so I can send Taylor back to you with news. Now get on the train." She kissed his forehead and hugged him tight before helping him onto the train. "Love you, Jackson!" She didn't bother staying, she knew she'd bawl if she had to watch the train take her baby away to magic school. She hoped that defense class would help him. She sat in the car and it hit her. b**Her only child was on a train, going to live at a castle to learn magic spells./b** She laughed. He'd be mixing potions, and turning beetles into needles! She laughed again. Soon she was sobbing. She hoped he'd write soon.


	12. On the Train

Jackson cautiously went up the steps and down a tiny corridor. His cane found what seemed to be a doorway.

"Hello?" He poked his head in.

"What's wrong with this one?" A boy asked jeeringly. "You got a cane, you a little cripple? What house are you in?"

"I-I don't know what you're talking about." Jackson was getting nervous.

"Aw, it's a mudblood firstie! Little mudblood crip firstie wants to ride with us!"

"Shove off, Thoms." A girl said behind Jackson. "You were a first-year once, too." She touched Jackson's shoulder. "You can ride with me, if you like."

"Yes please." She took his hand holding Taylor and led him down the corridor, past other students and into a compartment. He heard a door slide shut.

"How blind are you?"

"Er, completely."

"I figured. Here, there's benches to either side of you. I'll put your bag overhead. You can let your owl out once the train gets moving. I'm Samantha Babery, I'm a third year."

"My name's Jackson, Jackson Smith." He stuck out a hand, which she shook. "A firstie is first-year student, right?"

"Yup. You're the only ones with a nickname, too. All the other years just get called what they are, but first years are firsties."

"What's houses?" He sat on the cushioned bench, more like a couch than anything.

"Well, you get sorted by The Sorting Hat into Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, Slytherin, or Ravenclaw depending on your strengths. You live in that dormitory, go to class with those students, and earn house points. It'll be explained at the welcoming feast, though, so don't worry."

"What's a mudblood?"

"That's just what bullies like Brian Thoms call muggle-born witches and wizards. They think they're really special just because their great-great-great-grandparents could do magic." Jackson heard the door slide open.

"Hullo, Sam. Picked up another duckling?"

"Oh, shut it, Tim." Jackson heard her laughing behind the otherwise mean command. "I don't 'pick up ducklings', I'm just born to mother."

"Yeah, yeah." Tim said with an air of long-suffering. "Who's this?"

"This is Jackson Smith, a first year Thoms was picking on."

"Hullo, Jackson. Welcome to Hogwarts, I'm Timothy Peeble." Jackson guessed from his tone that Tim had stuck a hand out to shake. He extended his own, nervously. Tim grasped it for a moment, then Jackson heard him moving about the compartment.

_Author's Note: Sorry abt the late update, life got in the way. Blessed Yule! _


	13. Pets Unleashed

"What's your owl's name?" Samantha asked.

"Taylor."

"Is she friendly?"

"He's a boy, and he's friendly as far as I know. Got right on my hand at the shop."

"Be careful with Gregory, Tim."

"Gregory?" Jackson asked. What kind of pet was Gregory?

"Greg's my cat. Though we think he may be part kneazle."

"Will Greg hurt Taylor?"

"I don't think so."

"What's a kneazle?"

"Magical cat-thing. Very smart." Tim replied.

"Cat-thing." Samantha scoffed.

"Well let's see you do better, Ms. Ravenclaw." Tim teased her in reply. She huffed. The train jerked underneath them.

"11 o'clock." They both said, simultaneously. Jackson smiled.

"Can I pet Greg?"

"If he'll let you." Jackson heard metal hinges squeaking. He gasped as a large weight stepped onto his lap and curled up.

"I've never seen him take such a shine to a stranger before." Tim laughed. Greg rubbed his head against Jackson's hand and the boy obediently started petting him.

"Hey, Jackson, I'm going to let Taylor out, alright? I'll keep an eye on him." Samantha informed him.

"Okay, thanks."

"He can keep an eye on his own pet." Tim said offhandedly.

"Jackson, can I tell him?"

"Uh, sure."

"Tim, you're probably not aware of this because you don't live in the muggle world, but that white cane there means Jackson's blind. He can't keep an eye on his pet."

"Oh, er, sorry, mate." Tim muttered.

"That's alright." Jackson replied. He knew Samantha had let Taylor out of his cage just then, he heard the ruffling feathers and felt the wind currents as the little owl zoomed around the compartment. Samantha and Tim laughed; Jackson imagined it must look pretty funny.


	14. Candy Pt 1

_Author's Note: Dedicated to LeJake for the comment! So glad to hear you like the daily updates! _

Taylor eventually came to rest on his favourite perch, Jackson's shoulder. He felt Greg shift his weight and heard the cat sniffing his small owl. He tried not to tense up, but Greg lay back down to resume being petted and ignored Taylor. He chuckled in relief. A few minutes later someone knocked at the door and slid it open.

"Anything off the trolley, dears?" An elderly woman asked kindly.

"It smells very nice." He thought aloud.

"What would you like?"

"Er, I'm not sure. What you recommend?"

"Muggle born?"

"Yes, ma'am."

"Then it's best to try one of everything."

"Okay." He heard her set quite a few packages next to him on the seat.

"11 sickles and 7 knuts." He offered her his drawstring pouch. When she pressed it back into his hands, she whispered to him not to worry, that he'll get it eventually. Jackson reached out and picked up a small box; it was quite flat, and had 5 sides.

"What's this?" He asked Tim and Samantha.

"Chocolate Frog. Be careful when you open it, they do jump."

"This ought to be fun." He muttered, finding the flap. He shook the chocolate frog into his waiting hand and grasped it quickly. Feeling it struggling in his fist, he shoved it in his mouth. It tasted just like regular chocolate! He chewed proudly. Samantha and Tim laughed, but it was more friendly than mocking.

"Here, let me see the box, I'll read you the Famous Witch or Wizard card." He handed it to Samantha.

"What kind of card?"

"Famous Witch or Wizard. There's one with every frog, you can collect the cards. Has their picture and a short summary of what they did. You got Bathilda Bagshot, she wrote uA History of Magic/u."

"That's one of my textbooks."

"Yup, that's why she got a card."

"Woah." He took the card back and slipped it in his pocket. The next candy he picked up was a cardboard box with plastic windows.

"Those are Bertie Bott's Every Flavor Beans." Tim told him. Jackson heard the smile in his voice. He opened the box and picked out a bean.

"What flavor's this one?"

"You can't tell. They mix up all the colours so you have no clue what you're eating until you eat it."


	15. Candy Pt 2

"Say, you don't have any allergies, do you?" Samantha asked.

"No."

"Okay, good." With that, Jackson popped the jelly bean into his mouth and chewed for a few seconds to get the flavor. He quickly spat it into his hand and began coughing as the upperclassmen laughed.

"What flavor was it?"

"Brussels sprouts!" He gagged. "That's repulsive!"

"Here." Samantha pressed a tissue into his hand.

"Thanks."

"Brave enough to try another?" Tim chuckled.

"No way." Jackson closed the box and set it by his feet. He reached out and picked up a flexible rope-like object.

"Licorice wand. Nothing magical about it."

"Say, could you get my bag?"

"Sure." He heard someone moving about the compartment, likely Samantha judging by where the noise had started from. He felt a pressure on his right shin. "There you go."

"Thanks." He pulled out his school robes and hat and set them on his side, opposite the candy. He replaced them with the uneaten jelly beans and licorice wand. The next candy his fingers found was a foil packet.

"That's Drooble's Best Blowing gum. The bubbles don't pop for days." Tim informed him. "One kid blew a bubble 1 meter in diameter once."

"That's just a myth." Samantha scoffed. "The biggest I've seen is a half-meter." Smiling at their banter, Jackson tore open the pouch and felt the gum inside.

"It feels like cotton candy." He tore some off and chewed. "It tastes like cotton candy, too!"

"Have you ever blown a bubble before?" Tim asked.

"No, I can't figure out how."

"Okay, what you're gonna do is press the gum up against the roof of your mouth so it's flat, then put it behind your teeth, make an 'O' with your lips, and blow. Got it?"

"Mm-hmm." Jackson positioned the gum and blew. He blew the gum right out of his mouth! He heard Tim chuckling, and Samantha's small 'ew' of disgust.

"Don't worry, dude, that happens to everyone. The important thing is to keep practicing."

"Maybe later." He folded the pouch and put it in his bag. He grabbed a package Tim told him was Fizzing Whizbees. He tore the zip pack open and put a sweet in his mouth. "It tastes like orange sherbet!" He felt funny. Light. His feet lifted off the floor and he shouted out in alarm. "What's going on?" He reached out for his cane, the seat, anything to hold onto. He felt himself tipping forward, or at least he thought he did.

"Easy, Jackson." Samantha grabbed his hand. "You'll land soon. I've got you."

"Th- thanks." He was still terrified, but starting to get embarrassed at his reaction. He felt his toes brush the carpet and was quickly back on solid footing.

Over the course of the train ride Jackson ate Acid Pops, Jelly Slugs, Cockroach Clusters, and more candy whose names he couldn't recall.


	16. Getting to Hogwarts AKA Meeting Hagrid

"We should probably get our robes on soon." Samantha remarked. "Need help, Jackson?"

"I think I can get it." Jackson slid his robes on and plunked his pointed hat on his head.

"Oh, you're covered in cat fur!" She said, dusting him off. Jackson stood still, used to this. Samantha fixed his hat, which was apparently on sideways, as well, as Tim muttered 'ducklings' under his breath.

"I'm going to put Taylor back in his cage. Tim, would you get Greg?" Jackson packed his candy into his bag and slung it onto his back. He heard the cat meow in protest to being put back in a cage.

"When will we get there?"

"Not long, now. Here's your cane." He held his hand out and she passed it to him. "Taylor's in his cage on the seat."

"What about my trunk?"

"Don't worry, it's taken care of." He sat next to Taylor and kicked his feet.

"Nervous, Jackson?" He could hear Samantha smiling warmly.

"Kind of. Mostly just scared of getting places."

"Just try not to annoy any Slytherins." Tim chuckled.

"That's one of the houses, right?"

"Yeah. Don't worry, I'll help you." She squeezed his hand.

"Thanks." He felt the train slow to a stop, and heard movement in the other compartments.

"Get your things, we've arrived." Jackson hefted his bag onto his shoulder, checked his pocket for his wand and grabbed Taylor's cage. Samantha held his hand carrying his cane and led him off the train. It was so loud! Children talking, the noise of the train, animals protesting their confinement… She helped him down the stairs and to a booming rough voice.

"Firs' years, this way! Firs' years over here! 'Ello, Samantha. Helping out again, I see."

"Hello, Hagrid. This is Jackson, he's quite nervous, could he ride with you?"

"O' course."

"Ride? Ride where?"

"To Hogwarts." Hagrid cried jubilantly.

"I have to go Jackson, but I'll talk to you during the feast." She squeezed his hand and left.

"Bye." He whispered nervously.

"'Ere's no reason to be scared, Jackson. Hogwarts is a great place. Spent the best years of me life here. Come on, this way." Jackson followed Hagrid's voice, stumbling on the grass. He felt Taylor flutter his wings indignantly. "Firs' years, follow me!" He continued walking toward where he last heard Hagrid's voice until he ran into a soft wall.

"Ye'r alright, Jackson. Here, into the boat."

"Boat?" No one had told him about a boat! A large pair of hands lifted him by his upper arms and set him gently onto a rocking, wooden boat. He hesitantly sat down and set Taylor by his feet. He heard Hagrid move off to help the others.

"4 to a boat, only. One of yeh's gonna hafta move. Four to a boat!" Jackson found the edge of the boat and reached down. His fingers brushed the water, sinking in up to his first knuckle; it was freezing! He felt his hat slipping and grabbed it, sitting up straight. The boat began moving and Jackson calmed down some, listening to the noise of the water.

"'S beau'iful." Hagrid whispered.

"What's beautiful?"

"The castle."

"Er, right."

"Yeh don't think it's beau'iful?"

"I can't see."

"Well that explains quite a bit!" Hagrid laughed. "Mos' nervous kid I ever laid on, you are! Don' worry, Jackson, I'll help yeh get ter the castle, safe an' sound."


	17. The Sorting

Jackson felt the boat bump shore and he grabbed Taylor's cage. Hagrid lifted him by his upper arms and set him gently on the ground. He grabbed the man's sleeve and walked up a hill until he felt stone underfoot. "Right. If any of yeh have bags or pets or the like, leave 'em here. They'll be taken care of." Jackson set Taylor and his backpack down and heard Hagrid move them off to his left. Hagrid held his hand and led him farther. He heard their footsteps echoing off a large ceiling. "Okay, Jackson, I have to go now, but one of the Professors'll be along quick to tell y'all what ter do."

"Okay. Bye." He listened to the heavy footsteps fade away and grasped his cane firmly.

"First years, line up, please." Jackson smiled, he knew that voice!

"Professor McGonagall?"

"Hello, Jackson, good to see you again. You'll be the head of the line. First years, line up over here, please." He heard the other children behind him. "Now, when I call your name, you'll sit on this stool, and I'll place the Sorting Hat on your head. You'll then go sit with the rest of your house at their table. Understand? Good." Jackson heard her unfurl a scroll. "Aben, Sarah."

Jackson heard someone shuffle forward. It was silent.

"Ravenclaw!" A snide, nasally voice called out. Cheers erupted from Jackson's left. He stepped back in surprise.

"Catis, Jeremy." Again someone stepped forward, then silence.

"Gryffindor!" Cheers from Jackson's far right. He waited as they cycled through the alphabet.

"Smith, Jackson." Here we go. He stepped forward, grazing the stones ahead of him with his cane. He heard people murmuring. Well, he thought wryly, now everyone knows who I am. Someone took his hand and led him to a stool. He clambered on and removed his hat. A larger hat was placed on his head; he felt it fall past his eyebrows.

_Oh, you're easy._ Jackson gasped. It was the voice that called house names! In his head!

"Hufflepuff!" Cheering to Jackson's right. He slid off the stool and put his own hat back on. Someone led him to the cheering table. It was so loud! He sat at a bench and covered his ears whenever the hat cried 'Hufflepuff'. What was a Hufflepuff, anyway? Exhausted from the day's events, Jackson put his head on his arms.


	18. Dinner

"Hey, kid." Someone was shaking his shoulder. "You slept through Dumbledore's speech. You hungry?"

"I guess."

"Well, food's just arrived. You're Jackson Smith, right?"

"Yes."

"I'm Jessica Little, a Hufflepuff Prefect. I'll help you out, what do you want? There's water, milk, and pumpkin juice to drink, ham, turkey, roast beef, and chicken, bread stuffing, mashed potatoes, treacle tart-"

"Just pumpkin juice and mashed potatoes, please."

"You sure? Here you go." Jackson heard a plate set down in front of him, and a glass was pressed into his palm.

"Thank you." Jackson took a sip of pumpkin juice and set his cup far into the table. His fingers found a utensil that he quickly identified as a spoon. Keeping one hand on his plate, Jackson slowly ate the mashed potatoes. When he finished, he listened to the conversations around him. Didn't Samantha say she'd talk to him during the feast? Was this the feast? Could she find him? "Jessica?" He hoped she could hear him.

"Yeah, Jackson?" Good, she was sitting right next to him.

"Um, could you help me find someone? I sat with them on the train…"

"Sure. What's their name?"

"Samantha…" Jackson thought hard. What was her last name? What was it?

"Do you remember what house she's in?" Jackson ought to know this one. What was it Tim had called her? Ms… Ravenclaw! That was it!

"She's a Ravenclaw. Third year, I think."

"Well, that at least gives us somewhere to start. You okay holding my hand?"

"Yeah." He got off the bench and held his hand out. "Try not to let me trip." Jessica took his hand and led him down what he imagined was an aisle of students eating at long tables. A right hand turn and they walked for a few more meters.

"Oi, Samantha!" Jessica called loudly. Jackson jumped in surprise. "Sorry, guess I should've warned you. Here comes someone." Jackson couldn't hear their footsteps over the hubbub of the crowd.

"Thanks for helping, Little. Hey, Jackson. You're hair's all mussed up, lemme fix it." He grinned as he heard the smile in her voice and stood still as she flattened his bed head. Jessica let go of his hand, he barely felt the air currents as she walked back to her seat.

"Hey, Samantha. I kinda… missed you."

"Well, the professors shouldn't object to me sitting with you today. How about it?"

"I think I'd like that." She easily grabbed his hand and led him back to his seat. He heard the students shuffling to make room on the bench.

"How'd you like Hagrid and the boats?"

"I liked it. Riding in the boats was nice, it helped me calm down."

"I can imagine."

"How did you get to the castle?"

"In carriages. They're pulled by Thestrals. Thestrals are lizard-like horses with wings, but you can only see them if you've seen death. I wonder about you, though, since you can't see anything." All of a sudden the noise level doubled. Students shouted to each other as benches scraped the stone floor. Jackson clapped his hands to his ears. Samantha leaned in to talk in his ear. "It's time to go to the dormitories, Little will help you. I've got to go, now. Bye." She ruffled his hair. Jackson got hold of his cane and waited for someone to direct him. It was so loud!


	19. Bed Finally

Someone took his hand.

"Hufflepuff first years, over here. Follow me." A boy called. Jackson followed, hating the tight crowd and having other students bump against him. "Careful, now, we're going down stairs." He slid his feet forward until he felt the lip of the step under his trainer. He cautiously descended, and luckily the boy leading him was patient. They continued down a few more corridors and Jackson smelled the feast again. He guessed they must be near the kitchens. "This painting is the entrance to the Hufflepuff common rooms. You need only speak the password and it will grant you entrance. This week's password is _iBadger/i._" He announced clearly. Jackson thought he heard a small click, then a warm breeze blew past. "Watch your step." Jackson stumbled over the threshold. "Boy's dormitories are to the right, girls to the left. The first passageway is for first years." The boy called loudly. "Jackson, we'll just wait here in the common room until everyone else clears out, alright?"

"Er, okay, sure." The boy led him to a warm crackling fire and helped him into a soft armchair.

"Sorry about this, us prefects were only told of you on the train. My name's Robert Lino, I'm a 6th year."

"Nice to meet you." Jackson stuck his hand out, Robert shook it.

"I'll help you to your dorm, and to the Great Hall and class in the morning, but after that I've got my own classes to get to. Do you think you'll be able to manage?"

"I'll do my best. All the first years go to classes together, right?"

"All the years of that house go to the same classes, generally. I'm sure someone will help you. Alright, the dormitories ought to be calmed down by now." Robert took his hand. "Your dormitory is through the right-most passageway. Careful, it's in a circle." Jackson slid his feet forward until they bumped into a wall. He dragged his toe upward and found a step. He hopped into the passageway. "I'm going to wait at the other end, take your time." He couldn't tell if Robert was smiling or impatient. His cane slid down the passageway ahead of him, naturally finding the lowest point of the circular tunnel. He stopped as the end of his cane dropped suddenly. He was at the end of the passageway. "Need a hand, Jackson?"

"I got it." He slid forward until he felt open air beneath his toes. He sat and dangled his legs over the edge at the end of the tunnel. It was only about a hand's span off the floor. He stood and reached his hand out. "Where's my bed?" Robert led him directly to the left and set his hand on his trunk.

"Your trunk's at the foot of your bed. You gonna be alright?"

"Yeah. Thanks."

"I'll come get you in the morning." He heard Robert's footsteps echo down the tunnel, and the other boys shifting in their beds. He heard soft footsteps and the creak of trunk hinges.

"You guys gonna be ok if I turn on my wireless?" A boy asked. "Tonks and the Aurors always plays today." The others murmured assent and Jackson shrugged. He felt around on the top of his trunk and his fingers ran into cold vertical metal bars.

"Taylor!" He laughed. He opened the small door of the cage and stuck his hand inside. Taylor readily walked onto his palm. He placed the small owl back on his perch, however, and set the cage on the ground gently. He opened his trunk and took the packet of owl treats, giving a couple to Taylor. He put it back and carefully sifted through the stacks of clothes until he felt the familiar flannel of his pajamas. Tossing his dirty clothes on top of his trunk, Jackson changed and slid into bed, quickly falling asleep to "Welcome to Hogwarts" playing softly from the wireless.

_Author's Note: early update yey! _


	20. Good Morning, New Friend

Jackson woke to the other boys getting ready. He climbed off his bed and found a tie on top of his trunk. Shrugging, he opened his trunk, changing into normal clothes. He slid his robes on overtop and debated about his hat.

"Do you guys think we should wear our hats?" He asked the room.

"I don't think so."

"No, that's for special occasions." One boy said authoritatively. "My brother's a 4th year Ravenclaw, and he said he almost never wears his hat." So Jackson put his hat in his trunk and grabbed his cane from beside his bed. He draped his tie over his shoulders, found his way to the tunnel and made it to the common room when he heard Robert's surprised laugh.

"You're on top of the game, eh, Jackson?"

"I suppose."

"Well, I've got your schedule here. You've got Herbology, Potions, and Transfiguration this morning, so you'll need to put those textbooks in a bag or just carry them."

"Okay." Jackson went back through the tunnel, passing the other boys going to breakfast, and grabbed his bag from next to his trunk. He dumped the candies on his bed and set his textbooks inside. He grabbed Taylor's cage and returned to the Common Room.

"Oh, you've got an owl." Robert observed. "We can take him to the Owlery after breakfast. You ready?"

"I won't need my potions supplies?"

"Not on the first day." Robert tied his tie, took hold of his cane hand and helped him out of the dormitories. Jackson smelled eggs, ham, toast, oranges, and lots of other breakfast goodies. At the Great Hall he ate scrambled eggs and buttered toast with pumpkin juice.

Robert was leading him up the innumerable flights of stairs to the Owlery when the stairs started moving! Jackson cried out and clutched Robert's hand for balance. "Don't worry about that, the stairs just like to change sometimes."

"Change? But what if you have to get to class?"

"You take a different route. I expect there's some sort of charm that keeps them from preventing students from getting to class." When the stairs had stopped moving, they continued up.

By the time they got to the Owlery, Jackson's legs ached something awful. He coughed at the overpowering smell of owl droppings, and heard Taylor flutter his wings. He opened the cage and brought Taylor out. The little owl walked up his arm to nuzzle his cheek before flying off to make friends.

"Bye, Taylor." He said softly, smiling.

"C'mon, time to get you to Herbology."

They walked back down the flights and flights of stairs and outside. It was nice out, and Jackson felt the warmth of the sun on his left. He heard a chattering group of students, about his age, from the sound of them. "I have to get to Divination, you'll be alright?"

"Yeah, Potions then Transfiguration." He nodded.

"Alright, I'll try to catch up with you during lunch." Jackson heard his pounding feet as he ran off.

"You're Jackson Smith, right?" A girl asked.

"Yeah."

"I'm Mallory Silver."

"Oh, you were just ahead of me in the Sorting. You're a Ravenclaw, right?"

"Yeah. I'll help you out, if you like."

"I might just take you up on that." He smiled.

"Would you mind if I fixed your hair? It's rather…" She trailed off, uncertain.

"Yeah, go ahead, thanks. I don't want to make a bad impression." He felt her fingers gently comb through his hair until she deemed it finished.

_Author's Note: 12 hours late because I got back from my sleepover and crashed. _

_For those of you who don't know, 'Tonks and the Aurors' is a real band, and 'Welcome to Hogwarts' is really one of their songs. It's on YouTube (but unfortunately not iTunes). _

_Also, since I can't PM Silly Billie, and I'm betting quite a few of you are wondering this as well, the timeframe for this story is post-Marauders era, pre-HP era. That means Jackson's going to school after James and Lily, but before the Golden Trio. So the only familiar characters you'll see are the teachers. Shoutout to EvIsAwesome for catching the AVPM joke. _

_Does anyone have an idea for their very first DADA class? I've introduced the teacher and now I'm stuck on an activity._


	21. Herbology

"Hello, children." A woman called. "I am Professor Sprout." Jackson heard hinges squeak. "Come on, inside the greenhouse. Need a hand, lad?" She laid a hand on his shoulder.

"I think I've got it, Professor, thank you." The greenhouse smelled nice, like warm, freshly turned dirt.

"Right. Seeing how it's your first day, we'll just go over the basics. There are dangerous plants in these greenhouses." Jackson heard shuffling feet and felt children pressing closer. "As such, you will do what I say, when I say it, no questions asked. You will not touch any plant I do not tell you to touch, even if you think you know what it is. Follow these simple rules and you'll be alright. Now, who wants to help me?" One girl started crying. No one spoke. "How about you, lad? Jackson, was it?" All of a sudden, none of the other students were touching him. Finding the narrow path between the other children with his cane, Jackson made his way forward. "Right. Now, I want you name as many Muggle plants as you can, and I'll tell you if we have them here at Hogwarts. Ready?"

"O-okay. Um, poison ivy?"

"Oh, I expect you can find that in the Forbidden Forest."

"Er, Rosemary? Thyme?"

"Yes, those are probably in the kitchens."

"Mint?"

"Mmm, Madame Pomfrey likes that with her tea."

"Er…"

"You're doing fine, just say whatever comes into your head. We won't laugh."

"Grass, moss, seaweed, oak trees, pine trees, maple trees, sycamore trees, apple trees, pumpkins-"

"Woah!" Professor Sprout chuckled. "One at a time! Let's see, there's definitely grass and moss, probably seaweed, we've all kinds of trees in the forest, though I'm not sure about apple, but Hagrid does have a pumpkin patch. Good show, 25 points for Hufflepuff. Anyone else want to take a guess?" Jackson made his way back to the group of students as they called out plant names. Someone squeezed his hand.

"That was really good." Mallory whispered.

"Thanks. Say, I slept through the speeches last night, what're points for?"

"They measure how well your house is doing. There're big hourglasses with gems in the Great Hall, one for each house. The teachers can give and take points for just about anything. At the end of the year, the house with the most points wins the House Cup."

"What do you get when you win the House Cup?"

"I dunno. Bragging rights, I suppose."

"What class've you got next?"

"Potions. You?"

"Same." He grinned. "Will you sit next to me?"

"Sure."

_Author's Note: Sorry about the weird update times, my sleep schedule's all screwy. _


	22. Potions

Mallory helped him down the stairs; Jackson felt the air getting cooler. Though he supposed he was on the same level as the Hufflepuff dormitories, he couldn't smell the kitchens. They entered the classroom and sat next to each other at a table.

"What do you suppose we'll be doing?" Mallory didn't get a chance to answer, however, because the teacher entered at that point, shutting the door with a loud bang that made Jackson jump.

"Welcome to your first Potions lesson. There will be no foolish wand-waving or silly incantations in this class." The man drawled in a monotone. "You. Boy." Mallory nudged him. "I have been informed that you will require extra assistance."

"Yes, sir."

"Come here, sit at the front of the class so I can keep my eye on you." Jackson shouldered his bag and allowed Mallory to lead him closer to the teacher's voice. "He can do it alone."

"Sorry, Jackson." Mallory whispered, squeezing his hand before returning to her seat. Jackson slowly made his way to the front of the room in silence, save the sounds of his cane rattling over the stone floor and tapping into table legs, chair legs, and student's trainers. How was he supposed to know where to sit? Didn't the teacher know he couldn't see anything?

"Er, Professor?" He whispered.

"Speak up, I need to be able to hear you."

"I need help finding my seat." He said clearly, feeling his face heat up in embarrassment. A hard pair of hands fell on his shoulders and steered him to a seat, pushing him down roughly. He heard a few students tittering, but no sounds to either side of him. He laid a palm flat on the table.

"I trust you will be able to identify potions ingredients without my help?"

"Yes, sir."

"Your name."

"Jackson Smith, sir." Jackson already didn't like this teacher, but all teachers deserved respect. He wouldn't give the man reason to be meaner to him. He didn't feel any movement resonate through the table. He was alone, then.

"Now. My name is Professor Snape. You will all have to take potions classes until your fifth year here at Hogwarts. I don't expect many of you to do very well, and even less will like it." Jackson tuned in and out during the rest of the lecture. He'd ask Mallory if anything important was said after class.

Jackson jumped as a large book fell onto the table in front of him. "I can see why you'll need extra help, Mr. Smith, if you can't even pay attention in the first class of the year. What was the last thing I said?"

"That I can't pay attention in the first class of the year, sir."

"Oh, we have a joker in our class. 10 points from Hufflepuff, and a detention. See me after class." Jackson put his head in his hands. What had he done wrong? Professor Snape had asked Jackson for the last thing he had said. Jackson had told him. He hadn't meant to joke. He wasn't aware of making a joke at all. And now he had a detention. Professor Snape drawled on about potions and what they could do. Jackson forced himself to pay attention and think about everything that was said. "Tell me, Mr. Smith, what did I just say?"

"You were talking about the Drought of Living Death, sir." Jackson replied clearly.

"Class dismissed." Jackson shouldered his bag and stood.

"You wanted to see me, sir?"

"You will serve your detention here, tonight, after dinner."

"Yes, sir."

"You may go."

"Thank you, sir." Jackson slowly made his way down the aisle. He hoped Mallory had waited for him. He hoped she had Transfiguration next. He jumped a little as someone grabbed his hand and helped him up the stairs.

"That was awful." Mallory groaned. "I can't believe he picked on you like that! What've you got for a detention?"

"I dunno. What class've you got now?"

"History of Magic. I hear Professor Binns is dead boring, though."

"Professor McGonagall told me he's a ghost."

"You're taking the mick." She accused.

"No, really. Go to class and find me at lunch."

"I will, you know. You'd best not be joshing."

"Are all Ravenclaws this doubtful?" He laughed.

"Well Rowena Ravenclaw was known for her smarts, so apparently most of the brightest students are in her house."

"Who's Rowena?"

"She was one of the four founders of Hogwarts. You're muggle-born, aren't you?"

"Yeah, what about it?" He asked defensively. He remembered Brian Thoms's scathing remarks on the train.

"Just asking. I have to go to class, but I'll find you at lunch." She squeezed his hand and he heard her footsteps run off. Now where was Transfiguration?


	23. Transfiguration

"Hey, kid, need help?"

"Yes, please." Jackson turned toward the older boy's voice. "I don't know where the Transfiguration room is."

"Heh. Follow me." Jackson quickly trailed the soft footsteps, straining to listen over the swish of his robes. They arrived at the classroom and Jackson heard a knock on a wooden door. "Excuse me, Professor, got another student for you." Jackson found the doorframe.

"Thank you, Mr. Danson, hello, Mr. Smith. Would someone please help him to a seat? Thank you, Mr. Field." Someone took Jackson's hand and led him to a table. "In Transfiguration classes you will learn to Transform one object into another-" Jackson heard the children gasp. "Conjure an object-" Another gasp. "Or Vanish an object." A third gasp. Jackson put his head in his hands. Was this class going to be full of stuff he couldn't see? "All Transfigurations must follow Gamp's Law of Elemental Transfiguration. Gamp's Law states…" Jackson really hoped he would be able to actually do something at this school. He would probably be able to pot plants and stir kettles, but what if people didn't let him do magic because of his blindness? "Read the first chapter of uBeginner's Guide to Transfiguration/u for homework. Class dismissed." Had he zoned out during the entire class? That wasn't good news. He would read chapter one twice tonight to make sure he didn't miss anything. He had reached what he judged to be the middle of the classroom when he heard a voice from the doorway.

"I hoped you'd still be here."

"Hey, Mallory." He smiled.

"You were right about Professor Binns."

"I told you, Professor McGonagall told me." He heard her footsteps getting closer and reached a hand out. She led him down the corridor. "How boring was it?"

"Dreadful. Luckily he didn't give us any homework. How about you?"

"I've got to read the first chapter of uBeginner's Guide to Transfiguration/u."

"Do you, er, need someone to read to you?"

"No, thanks, I've got Braille textbooks."

"What's that?"

"I'll show you." He stopped and pulled out a book from his bag. "These bumps here are like letters, and I read them with my fingers. For example, this book's… heh, it's u Beginner's Guide to Transfiguration/u by Emeric Switch. Dunno if I pronounced that right."

"That's really neat. I wonder what there is for lunch." When they arrived at the Great Hall, Mallory went to sit at her table. Jackson knew the Ravenclaw and Hufflepuff tables were next to each other.


	24. Lunch and Astronomy

"Hullo, Jackson." Robert called. Jackson headed toward his voice. His cane bumped a bench and Jackson sat down, swinging his legs over the seat. "You want a chicken leg?"

"Yes please. Pumpkin juice, too, please."

"There you go." Jackson heard 3 soft thumps on the plate in front of him, and liquid splashing into a glass.

"Thanks."

"So, how were your classes?"

"I liked Herbology, though I spaced out in Transfiguration."

"You won't miss much on the first day. How bad was Potions?"

"Absolutely horrid. I got a detention."

"Heh. You're probably the first of the year."

"What do I have for the afternoon?"

"Astronomy, Defense Against the Dark Arts, History of Magic, and Charms. We'll head back to the dormitories and swap out your textbooks when you're done."

"And I have these every day?"

"Yup."

"That sounds like it bites."

"Eh, kind of. At least it's constant. You ready?"

"Yeah." Jackson clambered off the bench and swung his bag on, reaching out for Robert's hand. They trooped down to the Hufflepuff dormitories.

"You remember the password?"

"Badger?" He grinned as he heard the click of the latch and squeak of the hinges as the painting allowed them through. They climbed in and Jackson followed the left wall until he found the tunnel to the beds. He scrambled down the passage, switched his textbooks, and hurried back.

"You're fast." Robert chuckled as Jackson returned. "C'mon, get you to Astronomy. I'm warning you now; it's the tallest tower in the castle."

"Aw, man." Jackson groaned.

Robert helped him to a seat and Jackson heard his footfalls rushing down the stairs. He hoped Robert wouldn't get in trouble for being late.

"Hello students! I am Professor Sinistra, your astronomy teacher. In this class you will learn to identify stars, planets, constellations, comets, and more." Jackson again set his head in his hands. It was all about looking at the sky. He really hoped he could get out of this pointless class. Professor Sinistra continued talking about what stars are made of, how to use them to find your way, and other things Jackson didn't need to know. He recited his classes to himself so as not to forget. Herbology, Potions, Transfiguration, Lunch, Astronomy, Defense, History, Charms. Herbology, Potions, Transfiguration, Lunch, Astronomy, Defense, History, Charms. "I expect you all to bring your telescopes tomorrow. Class dismissed." Jackson heard students packing their things and talking as they left the classroom. He stood.

"Professor, I don't have a telescope."

"Well, that shouldn't be a problem, we have some here you can use. Do you need a loan from the school?"

"No, Ma'am, we didn't think it necessary to buy one. I'm blind."

"W-well, then. We'll have to think up a new way for you to learn Astronomy, then, won't we? Thank you for telling me, dear. Best get along to your next class, now."

"Yes, Ma'am."

He sighed as he descended the stairs. He'd probably still have to take that class, and he had to find the Defense room.


	25. Defense Against the Dark Arts

His cane rattled quietly over the stone floors, drowned out by passing students. How was he supposed to know where to go? Steeling his nerves, he hoped someone would help him.

"Excuse me. Can anyone tell me where the Defense room is?" He asked loudly.

"You mean Defense Against the Dark Arts?" A boy asked. "I've got that now, follow me."

"I can't, I'm blind. You'll have to lead me."

"Okay." The boy said amiably, draping an arm over Jackson's shoulders. "I'm Nick Shane. You're a Hufflepuff first year, right? We're in the same dormitory. Professor Snape was really mean to you in Potions, huh? At least it's only for a little while a day. But 5 years, man, that's gonna be rough. Let's see, an hour and a half a day for 5 days a week is seven and a half hours a week, let's say homework takes an additional 45 minutes a night, that's ten and three-quarter hours a week, times forty weeks in a school year is four hundred thirty hours a year, times five years is two thousand one hundred fifty hours minimum in our school careers. But, hey, lucky for us we don't see Snape while doing homework, huh?" The boy talked so fast!

"You just did all that in your head?"

"Yeah, my mom says I'm a human calculator, the Sorting Hat considered putting me in Ravenclaw because of it. I plan to take Arithmancy next year if I can. Here's the classroom. Hello, Professor!"

"Hello, boys." A witch said. Please take your seats."

"You can sit with me." Nick told Jackson. Jackson hoped he wouldn't talk during lessons. Nick helped Jackson into a chair and he heard the chair next to him creak slightly as it took weight.

"Now, as I was saying, I am Professor Whitter. This is Defense Against the Dark Arts, where you will learn spells to protect yourselves from dark creatures that wish to harm you. I will teach you defend yourselves against such creatures as Grindylows, Redcaps, and eventually even Dementors. With He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named gaining power, you need to be prepared for what's out there. Now then, parchment and quills out for your first lecture. If you don't complain too much, we'll have a practical lesson tomorrow." Jackson reached in his bag and pulled out a voice recorder his mum had bought him special. He turned it on, heard the hum of the electricity, pushed the 'Record' button with the circle on the top, told it the class and date, and set it on the desk.

"Psst." Nick whispered. Jackson ignored him. "Pssst!" … "Hey, pssssssst!"

"Do you need something?" Professor Whitter asked. Nick was caught.

"Er, no, Professor, I was just going to tell him to get parchment and paper out."

"How kind of you to look out for your fellow student, but I have been informed he will be taking notes a certain way. This device will tell him what I've said in the lectures. Is that right?" She asked.

"Yes, Professor." He replied. He sighed internally. He would have to listen to this all over again tonight when he typed up the lecture on his typewriter.

"Right. Today's lesson will be on the types of spells I am going to teach you this year." Jackson heard chalk on a chalkboard, wincing as it squeaked horribly. "There are both offensive and defensive spells. Defensive spells are mainly shields, or in some cases, ways to prevent attack. Offensive spells are themselves attacks. We will be focusing more on offense, how to respond when attacked by a certain creature. For example, while an immobilizing spell would work on a Doxy, a Boggart would not be affected." The lecture continued, and Jackson repeatedly touched the recorder to check for movement. Luckily, it did not stop. Proffesor McGonagall had warned him that Muggle technology may be affected by the charms and spells surrounding Hogwarts. The class ended and Jackson pushed the 'Stop' button with the square on top of his recorder. Nick again draped his arm over Jackson's shoulders and talked his ear off on the way to Magic History.


	26. History of Magic

Nick led Jackson to a seat and thankfully shut up when the teacher entered the room. He heard the class gasp and wondered what made ghosts different from people.

"Hello, I am Professor Binns, this is History of Magic. For today's lesson we will discuss The Goblin Rebellion of 300 BCE." He continued lecturing in a droll monotone as everyone scrambled to take notes. Jackson quickly hit the 'record' button about 2 sentences after he had started talking and quickly whispered the class and date. He heard quiet scratching emanating from all over the classroom as everyone took notes. Professor Binns continued, never pausing, never making an inflection in his voice… It became nothing more than white noise as Jackson felt himself nodding off. Nick elbowed him sharply a few times to keep him awake. Eventually the class was over and Jackson hit the 'stop' button with a yawn.

"What class've we got next?" Nick asked himself quietly. Jackson heard him rummaging through his bag for his schedule.

"Charms with Professor Flitwick."

"Right!" Jackson was by now getting used to the boy's exuberance as they walked to class and Nick jabbered on about how he'd heard a rumor Professor Flitwick was part elf.

_Early update due to sleepover tonight. tomorrows update may be late (i still have to write it!)_


	27. Charms

Nick and Jackson sat next to each other in the Charms class room. Jackson had his hand on his recorder, ready if Professor Binns launched into a lesson unexpectedly.

"Right!" A high-pitched voice piped up from the front of the room. "Welcome to your first Charms lesson! Put those quills away and take out your wands, we'll be doing mostly practical lessons. No better way to learn it than to do it! There you go, there you go! Now, certain spells call for certain wand movements. One of the simplest and most widely used is called 'Swish and Flick'. Watch me now. Swish your arm in a circle, and flick your wand! It's all in the wrist! Now, practice amongst yourselves. Will Mr. uh, Jackson Smith please step forward?" Nick helped him to the teacher's desk. "Right, now, hold out your wand. That's right. Now move your arm in a circle, there you go. Always start at the top of the circle, mind; now flick your wand down." Unsure what to do, Jackson tipped his wrist downwards. "Very close, very close. Now, all you need to work on is the flick." Jackson felt small hands on his wrist, guiding his arm in the wand movement. "Now try it on your own." He copied what Professor Flitwick had shown him. "Very good, very good!" Professor Flitwick's voice got higher when he got excited. "That was perfect; you just need to do it a bit faster!" Jackson tried again. "Wonderful! Now, go back to your seat and practice." Jackson retraced his steps, grateful the class was focusing their attention on their wands and not on him. The class room echoed with swishing robes and wands, and students whispering to themselves and each other. Jackson rather liked Charms, so far. The class continued in this manner, Jackson could hear Flitwick helping other students until he noticed the time and sent them to supper.

_Author's Note: Do you guys want dinner to be a chapter itself, or should I combine it with Jackson's detention? What should they eat? (If I don't get any ideas, they're having fish & chips) Ideas are credited if used! _


	28. Dinner & Detention

Nick sat next to Jackson during dinner, helping him get pumpkin juice, tortilla chips, chili, and cheese from the middle of the table. Nick was talking about how he wished he had hot sauce, because he was used to spicy chili. He didn't appear to need someone replying in order to keep talking. Jackson tucked a napkin into his collar; he knew how messy this could be.

"So." Robert said, sitting on his other side. "How did the rest of your day go?"

"Well, I don't know how I'm supposed to participate in Astronomy, but I like Charms best. That the only class where we did anything. We learned the 'Swish and Flick' wand motion. All the other classes were just lectures. Oh, besides Herbology. We named plants in that one."

"Yes, Professor Flitwick likes to teach you hands-on. One of the most chaotic classes, in my opinion." Jackson picked up a loaded chip and felt its weight shift infinitesimally. He hurriedly shoved it in his mouth, feeling the excess chili drip down his chin and onto the napkin covering his robes.

When Jackson finished dinner, He asked Robert to help him to the Potions room. Robert knocked on the door and whispered "Good luck, mate." before running up the stairs.

"Enter." Professor Snape drawled. Jackson pushed the door open.

"You, er, wanted to see me, sir?"

"Come here and speak up." Jackson made his way to the front of the classroom, clearing his throat into his hand.

"You wanted to see me, sir?"

"Since I cannot have you write lines, your detention will be served helping you remember to listen, and talk at a level we can understand. Stand here." Rough hands guided him a few meters to his right. "Repeat after me. I will pay attention when a professor is speaking."

"I will pay attention when a professor is speaking." Jackson said clearly.

"Continue."

"Sir?" Jackson didn't understand what Professor Snape wanted.

"Repeat it, you simple boy. Repeat it until I tell you to stop."

"I will pay attention when a professor is speaking. I will pay attention when a professor is speaking. I will pay attention when a professor is speaking…" Jackson repeated the phrase over and over, slowly going hoarse.

"Louder, I can't hear you." Snape told him.

"Could I have some water, sir?"

"When you've finished your detention. Now, louder."

"I will pay attention when a professor is speaking. I will pay attention when a professor is speaking…" Jackson's legs were beginning to ache from standing, but he didn't figure he'd be allowed to sit. "I will pay attention when a professor is speaking." He wondered what time it was. How long had he been here? How long would Professor Snape keep him? He had to read chapter 1 for Transfiguration, and type up the lectures for Defense and History before bed.

"Speak up! You weren't paying attention. That's what this detention is supposed to be teaching you! Need we continue this tomorrow?"

"N-no, sir. I will pay attention when a professor is speaking."

"If you manage to continue at this volume, you'll be finished in a half hour."

"Yes, sir. I will pay attention when a professor is speaking. I will pay attention when a professor is speaking." Jackson focused on speaking loudly and clearly, despite his growing sore throat. "I will pay attention when a professor is speaking." Innumerable repetitions later, Professor Snape announced that he was finished. "Thank you, sir." Jackson gratefully hurried out of the classroom.

_Author's Note: Tonight's dinner was brought to you by HoopyFrood26 of deviantART _

_Don't worry, I plan on using as many suggestions as possible, so chances are high you guys will see your dish pop up :)_


	29. Glass of Water

Jackson breathed a sigh of relief as he shut the door to the potions room. He needed to get some water, then do his homework. He didn't want to look like a slacker on the first day of classes. He found what he figured was the stairwell to bring him to the ground floor, and tried to find the Great Hall. After wandering around and not hearing anyone else he could ask for help, he sat down on the floor to rest for a minute. How his legs ached! After sitting for a few minutes, he heard a shuffling limp of a gait, nearing him. He stood, stretching his leg muscles and causing the dulling pain to renew.

"Humph." A man growled. "Good job, Mrs. Norris. A student out of bed already. You there!" The man barked. "What's your name?" Jackson heard the footsteps getting closer.

"I-I'm Jackson Smith, sir. I was just trying to get a glass of water and I guess I got lost-"

"A likely story." He growled. "You're a Hufflepuff, eh? Just got rid of one of the worst pranksters of that house yet and you come along. C'mon." The man grabbed his upper arm and pulled him along. He dragged his cane behind him.

"S-sir, am I in trouble?"

"You're in trouble, all right." Jackson stumbled along beside the grumbling man. "Students out of bed already, what's it coming to if they don't even respect the first week of term?" Jackson nearly tripped going down a flight of stairs, and was only saved by the man's tight grip on his arm. His cane clattered loudly on the stone steps. "An' what in blue blazes is that for?"

"What's what for, sir?"

"That bloody stick you're dragging around, boy! What's it for? You haven't been attacking people, 'ave you?"

"N-no! Of course not, sir! I use it to f-find my away around the castle! I-I'm blind, sir, I can't see." The man 'humphed' in response. They continued walking for what Jackson guessed was about 2 minutes before the man knocked on a wooden door. It creaked open.

"Oh, hello, Mr. Filch." Professor Flitwick said. "What has Mr. Smith done to warrant you bringing him to me?"

"Found 'im in a corridor after hours."

"Please, sir!" Jackson burst. "I was just trying to find the Great Hall!"

"Well, I'll take it from here, Mr. Filch. Thank you." Mr. Filch let go of Jackson's arm and left. "Now, why don't you come in here and tell me what happened." Professor Flitwick led him into the room and shut the door. Jackson heard the faint swishing of Flitwick's wand and a cool glass was pressed into his hand. He drank the water and smiled.

"Thank you, sir. I had detention with Professor Snape, and when it finished I went up some stairs to go to the Great Hall for some water. I couldn't find it, and I didn't hear anyone else in the corridors, so I sat down to rest when I heard Mr. Filch."

"Well, that makes sense." Professor Flitwick chuckled. It occurred to Jackson that Professor Flitwick's voice came from slightly lower than himself. Was that what Nick meant when he said Professor Flitwick might be part-elf? "Right, you need to get to bed. I'll walk you to the Common Room, you'll be alright from there?"

"Yes, sir."

_Author's Note: Yes, Jackson stutters when he's scared. I'm so mean to this kid..._


	30. Homework and Bed

In the Common Room, he heard students chatting quietly and scratching of what he now identified as quills on parchment. Jackson jumped as someone clapped him on the shoulder.

"Hey, how was detention?" Nick asked.

"Horrid." He replied. He scrambled through the tunnel to the dormitories and set his bag on his bed, then struggled to lift his typewriter out of his trunk.

"Hey, lemme help you with that." Nick said, lifting half of it. They set it on his bed next to his bag.

"Thanks."

"Not a problem." Jackson pulled Beginner's Guide to Transfiguration by Emeric Switch out of his bag and began reading.

After reading about the basics of what Transfiguration can and can't do twice, Jackson put the book away in his bag and rewound his recorder. It started playing automatically when it got to the beginning of the tape.

"Defense Against the Dark Arts, September 2nd." He hit pause and wrote the heading. "Psst." It was Nick's voice. Jackson had almost forgotten about this. "Pssst! … Hey, pssssssst! Do you need something? Er, no, Professor, I was just going to tell him to get parchment and paper out. How kind of you to look out for your fellow student, but I have been informed he will be taking notes a certain way. This device will tell him what I've said in the lectures. Is that right? Yes, Professor." Jackson sighed. On to the actual lesson. "Right. Today's lesson will be on the types of spells I am going to teach you this year." The recorder even picked up the shriek of the chalk. "There are both offensive and defensive spells. Defensive spells are mainly shields, or in some cases, ways to prevent attack. Offensive spells are themselves attacks. We will be focusing more on offense, how to respond when attacked by a certain creature. For example, while an immobilizing spell would work on a Doxy, a Boggart would not be affected." Jackson paused several times to type out the lecture word-for-word.

Jackson slid the finished notes into his Defense textbook and grabbed a new sheet of parchment for History of Magic. He missed the first few sentences, but it shouldn't be too important, he got the rest of the lesson. Since Professor Binns was a ghost, he never had to pause for breath, making it hard for Jackson to time the pauses to type.

When he had finished, he carefully lugged the typewriter back to his trunk. He changed into his pajamas and quickly fell into a deep sleep.

_Author's Note: Short b/c there's not much to write. Late b/c I went shopping with mum after lunch and it took 2-3 hours, then I still had to finish writing when we got back! _

_I WILL NOW BE UPDATING MONDAYS, WEDNESDAYS, AND FRIDAYS. _


	31. Good Morning, Herbology

"Hey, Jackson, we have to get to class." Nick shook his shoulder. Jackson groaned and sat up. He changed into regular clothes and donned his tie and robes from yesterday. Robert met him in the Common Room and tied his tie, and Nick's. He shoved all his potions materials into his bag, leaving no room for his books, which he consequently had to carry. They made their way to the Great Hall, where Jackson had oatmeal. Nick lead him to Herbology, letting Robert get to Divination on time.

"Hey, Jackson."

"Hey, Mallory." He grinned.

"Oh, hello, I'm Mallory Silver. You're so nice to help Jackson around."

"Er, thanks. I'm Nick Shane."

"Jackson, you're hair's all sticking up again." Mallory giggled. He grinned as he felt her palms on his head, trying to plaster his hair down.

"Good Morning, children." Professor Sprout said, opening the greenhouse. "C'mon, inside. Right. Today we'll talk about Flutterbye bushes, and tomorrow we'll prune them. Not to worry, I'm no artist. Now, Flutterbye is an old version of the word 'butterfly', so these bushes are very brightly coloured. We'll just be trimming the growths off tomorrow. Flutterbye leaves can be used in a number of potions, and the root, too…"

_Author's Note: Short b/c I had no idea what happens in first-year herbology. Spent literally an hour doing research! _

_I WILL NOW BE UPDATING MONDAYS, WEDNESDAYS, AND FRIDAYS. _


	32. Boil Cure Potions Class

"I _really_ don't want to go to potions." Jackson complained.

"It's only the second day." Mallory giggled.

"I know…" He groaned, tipping his head back.

"Detention was really that bad?" Nick asked.

"I stood there and repeated 'I will pay attention when a professor is speaking.' Over and over and over and over again. Then when I tried to get back to the dormitories to do my homework, some guy called Mr. Filch said I was in trouble for being out of bed after hours."

"Aw, that bites, mate." Nick clapped him on the back. They trooped in and sat at one of the front tables, Jackson was glad he had friends to help him.

"Get your supplies out." Professor Snape told them. "Today you will be making Boil Cure Potion, the instructions for which can be found on the board." Jackson heard the screech of chalk at the chalkboard as he carefully emptied his bag. He set up his standard size 2 pewter cauldron, and Professor Snape walked around the class, lighting the fires.

"Er…"

"Step one is dried nettles, 1/8 cup." Mallory whispered.

"Thanks." Jackson went through his bottles, checking the Braille labels his mum had affixed. Of course, he had checked nearly all the others when he finally found the nettles. He found his eighth cup measuring cup and poured them in.

"Let them simmer for 5 minutes."

"Could you…?"

"Yeah, I'll let you know. Next step is crushed snake fangs, same amount."

"Ok, thanks." Jackson went back through his bottles again, leveling off his measuring cup just as Mallory told him the 5 minutes were ending.

The class continued in this fashion, and from what he could tell, he wasn't too far behind the other students.

"Class is over. On my desk are vials, fill one with a sample of your potion, write your name on it, and set it on my desk. And I want _your_ potion, _not_ your neighbours." Mallory wrote Jackson's name on his vial, and took Nick's up to the desk, as well.

"Thanks." They told her in unison.

_Author's Note: Kayla raised some good points in her anonymous reviews. Since I can't reply and ask her, I'm asking you guys. Do you find this story dry? If so, how can I fix it? Remember that I'll always accept suggestions, and credit you if I use yours! Thanks. _

_Also, please remember I may take some small artistic liberties. _


	33. DADA or not

Nick and Jackson entered the Defense room, slightly excited. Today was supposed to be a practical lesson.

"Hello, students." Professor Whitter said, starting the class. "I promised a practical lesson, and a practical lesson you will get! Now then, you are all alone at night, it's a new moon, cloudy, it's very hard to see. What do you do?"

"Get a flashlight?" One student guessed.

"Ah, where will you get one?" The class sat in thought. "You can perform this simple charm to light your wand tip. Simply hold your wand up and say iLumos/i. Lumos is derived from the Latin word for light, ilumen/i." Jackson raised his hand. "Yes, Jackson?"

"Professor, may I please be excused? I don't think the, er, lesson…"

"Of course. I'll get you someone to walk you to the library."

"Thank you professor." He heard her footsteps pass him and exit the room.

"Sorry, mate." Nick said apologetically.

"C'mon, Jackson." Professor Whitter called from the hallway. He lifted his bag onto his back and went to meet this person.

"Hey, Jackson." A familiar voice greeted him warmly.

"Hey, Samantha." He grinned largely.

"Well, if you already know each other, I'll leave you to it." Professor Whitter returned to the classroom and Jackson felt the air rush past as the door shut with a soft thump. She held his hand and started walking.

"So, what were you working on?"

"Lumos."

"Oh. Yeah, I can see where you'd have trouble. Hey, your hair's kinda flat today."

"I-is that a good thing?"

"Yes." She laughed.

"Hey, Babery." Samantha stopped. Jackson recognized that voice.

"What d'you want, Thoms?" She asked evenly.

"You taking the crip mudblood for a walk?" He sounded smug and confident.

"We're just going to the library. Now if you'll excuse us…"

"You got a new baby, then?" Jackson felt her fingers twitch in his hand. She didn't respond. "Or perhaps he's your boyfriend? Shame, I thought you and Peeble made a good match, both being losers and all. Though I suppose this one's a loser, too."

"Screw you, Thoms." She began walking again.

"Yeah, you'd like that, wouldn't you?"

"Oh, sod off. Library's this way, Jackson." They turned right. He heard hinges squeaking and they entered.

"Hello, Ms. Babery."

"Hello, Madam Pince. I have a question for you. Jackson here's blind, do you think he'll be able to come to the library alone, or will he need a friend to read to him?" Jackson felt his face heat up in embarrassment.

"Oh, of course not, I can teach you a quick little spell to have books read to you." Samantha guided him to a table and they sat. Something was pushed across the table toward him, and he quickly identified it as a book. "All you have to do is touch your wand to the page." Jackson hastily did so. "And say the spell. iLeviv voce./i"

i "Levivoce."/i Jackson repeated. His wand shrieked. Startled, he dropped it and clapped his hands to his ears.

"Two words." Madam Pince told him. "Leviv pause voce." He nodded and picked up his wand. Luckily, it had fallen to rest in the center of the book. He held it to the page.

i "Leviv, voce."/i

"And in 1780, Fernando found-" He lifted his wand and grinned. He had done it! He had learned his first spell! Samantha hugged him.

_Author's Note: Sorry for the late update, my alarm clock didn't go off, then I had an appt at college and the chick was running about 1/2 hour late, then i had to finish writing... I'm really glad I moved updates to MWF_

To hear the spell: .net/E8xp Just give it a minute.


	34. Lunch Announcement

At one point during lunch, the entire hall got quiet.

"Thank you." Professor Dumbledore said. "I have an announcement. First years will not be going to their regularly appointed History of Magic classes. Instead, they will meet Madam Hooch on the Quidditch pitch."

"All right!" Nick cheered. "Quidditch! Finally! Woo-hoo!"

"Shut it, Shane!" A girl called.

"Nick, what's Quidditch?" Jackson asked him.

"Quidditch is one of the oldest sports of the wizarding world. Basically, there are seven players on each team riding around on broomsticks. There are four balls, the Quaffle, 2 Bludgers, and the Golden Snitch. The Bludgers are hexed to fly around the pitch and try to hit people. There are 2 people on each team called Beaters who fly around with bats and try to hit the Bludgers toward members of the other team. The 3 Chasers per team try to throw the Quaffle through one of the 3 goalhoops, while the Keeper tries to block it, and each goal is worth 10 points. The Seeker has to find the Golden snitch. It's smaller than your fist and really really really fast. Whichever team catches the Snitch gets 150 points, and the game's over."

"It sounds kind of silly." Jackson said, trying to imagine the game.

"Yeah, it sounds it, but it's a great game. There's tons of teams, all over the world. My little sister's goal in life is to meet Gwenog Jones, she's the captain of the all-girl team, The Holyhead Harpies." Jackson sipped his pumpkin juice while listening. Nick continued chattering through lunch, but had to stop when Astronomy class started.

Jackson zoned out the entire class, since it wasn't like he could participate. When class was dismissed, Nick hurried him to the Quidditch pitch, excited. Jackson stumbled on the uneven ground occasionally, until Nick put Jackson's arm over his shoulder and steered him.

"Nick?"

"Yeah?"

"Is this going to be like eating Fizzing Whizzbees?"

"Even better, with brooms you can control where you go, and how high, and you can stay up for hours and hours." Jackson swallowed hard.


	35. Welcome to your First Flying Lesson

"Now then, step up to the left side of your broom, stick your right hand out over the broom, and say 'up'." Jackson nervously took a step forward, held his right hand out, palm side down, and said 'up' hoarsely. He swallowed dryly and tried again, hearing the other students shouting at their brooms.

"Up." Nothing happened. "Up… Up… Up."

"With feeling!" Madam Hooch told them.

"Up… Up! ... Up… Up! … Up! … Up!" Jackson sighed, 'up' didn't even sound like a word anymore. "Up… Up… Up… U- woah!" Something hit his palm and he grabbed it instinctively.

"Nice job, Jackson!" Nick cheered from beside him.

Once the entire class had their brooms, they all mounted. When Madame Hooch blew her whistle, they were supposed to rise, stay still, and lower. His mouth got drier and his hands got wetter each time the whistle blew. Eventually Madam Hooch was right next to him. She blew the whistle. "Your turn, Jackson." Nick said. He had to get the broom to rise in the air. Hesitantly, he pulled up on the handle. He rose, wobbling precariously. "All right!" Nick cheered. He was still rising. He whimpered. He had to stop. How high up was he? He started to feel nauseous. He slowly lowered the handle until he stopped. Well, he thought he did. He swallowed hard and tasted bile. Down. He had to get down. He was having trouble breathing. Was the air thin? How high up was he? He pushed the handle down, feeling like he was about to fall off. "Down, Jackson, not forward." Nick called. He was moving forward? Would he crash into a wall? How high was he? Everything sounded muffled and far away. Oh, no. His stomach heaved and everyone screamed as he was sick.

"Easy, lad." Madam Hooch was next to him. She laid a hand on his back and guided him to the ground. He collapsed onto the grass and cried in fear and embarrassment. He heard pounding footsteps coming closer and someone helped him up.

"C'mon, mate." Nick whispered.

"I'll take him to the hospital wing." Madam Hooch said.

"I'm coming, too." Nick said quickly.

"The rest of you are to stay _on the ground_. We don't want another accident." Nick looped Jackson's arm over his shoulder again.


	36. Hospital Wing

In the hospital wing, Madam Hooch explained the situation to the nurse.

"I'm f-fine, it was just some mmmotion sickness." He pleaded.

"I'll just check your balance. Walk in as straight a line as you can."

"Ok-kay." Nick put his cane in his palm. He tried to use the stone floor to follow a crack, but the bricks were laid in an intricate pattern and he wasn't sure how he did. He remembered hearing somewhere that without a visible destination or something to follow, humans will walk in an enormous circle.

"Right, you have a seat on a bed and we'll check back soon."

"Was it bad?" He asked as Nick led him to a bed and sat beside him.

"Well, for flying you were only a little worse than the others, until you puked, but I think you and a straight line have issues, mate."

"I only got scared." Jackson sighed, putting his head in his hands. "J-just motion sickness and not knowing where in the bloody world I was!"

"Dude, shut up, they're looking."

"I hate flying." He muttered.

"What d'you mean?"

"I mean as soon as I lose the ground my insides go all… upside down. For all I know, I could be kilometres in the air, about to fall to my death! It's terrifying!"

"Mr. Smith." The nurse called. "Could you walk another straight line for us." Jackson allowed Nick to guide him to an open area, and focused on putting one foot in front of the other. He imagined walking down a narrow hallway. He ignored his cane stuttering over the cracks on the floor and focused on the narrow hallway.

"That's great, Jackson!" Nick cried happily. Jackson felt his mouth twitch into a smile. They were released from the infirmary, and scurried to Charms class.


	37. Short Charms Class

"Hello, boys." Professor Flitwick greeted them happily.

"Hello, Professor." They chorused.

"Take your seats and we'll begin. Now, yesterday you learned Swish and Flick. Show me."

"Swish and Flick." The class practiced in unison.

"Very good! Remember, it's just a flick, you're not striking anyone. Today we will work on the Tap. This is slightly more challenging, you need to lightly and quickly touch the object you are charming with your wand. If you hit it too hard, it may break. So, wands out, and I want you all to practice tapping your non-dominant hand. I imagine a few of you will be quite sore by the end of class, but you'll get it eventually. Off you go." Jackson held his hand out and practiced tapping it lightly with his wand. After a while his arm ached from holding it up, and he heard other students muttering the same. "Come now," Flitwick told them, "you need to strengthen your arm muscles! Why, what if your arm got tired while you were dueling? The other chap would get the upper hand! Keep practicing, you'll get it." The class groaned in response, but continued practicing tapping their wands. Eventually it was time for dinner.

_Author's Note: OMG I TOTALLY FORGOT TO UPDATE FF! I'M SO SORRY, YOU GUYS! For future reference, my dA is usually up-to-date. TT^TT sorry_


	38. SeeingEye House Elf

Jackson was enjoying his stew, only half-listening to Nick talk, when someone tapped his shoulder. He chewed and swallowed as fast as he could, wincing as the food slid down his throat painfully.

"Yes?" He turned half around.

"Jackson, it's Jessica Little. Professor Dumbledore would like to see you in his study after dinner, I'll take you if you like."

"Yes, please."

"Okay, just don't go to the dormitories, sit here when everyone leaves."

"Got it." Jackson smiled, faintly hearing her footsteps move away.

"What does Dumbledore want?" Nick asked.

"I dunno. Guess I'll find out after dinner. D'you want to come with me?"

"D'you think I could?"

"No way to know until we try it." They ate in silence for a few minutes until Nick started jabbering again.

When dinner was finished, Jackson put his head on the table to wait. After the babble of voices had lessened considerably, he heard footsteps nearing. He stood.

"Jessica?"

"Yeah. Is your friend coming, too?"

"Yeah, I'm Nick Shane."

"Alright, follow me." Jackson had by now gotten used to throwing his arm over Nick's shoulder for guidance.

They walked for a while, then Jessica said 'Fizzing Whizbees' and Jackson heard grinding stone. He stepped back in surprise, but Nick led him up a winding staircase. Jessica knocked on a wooden door and Professor Dumbledore told them to come in.

"Hello Ms. Little, Mr. Smith. Who might you be?"

"I'm Nick Shane, sir."

"Well, how kind of you to help your friend. Thank you for bringing them here, Ms. Little. You may return to your dormitories."

"Yes, sir." Jackson heard her footsteps leave.

"Now, I understand that you ran into Mr. Filch last night?"

"Yes, sir. I had just had detention with Professor Snape, and was trying to find the Great Hall to get a glass of water. I guess the staircase must have changed."

"I propose a solution."

"I don't understand, sir."

"Jackson, I've assigned Tugurn to you. Tugurn is a house-elf. If you ever need help finding your way around the castle, just say his name. He'll come as soon as possible."

"Er, alright." What was a house-elf?

"Tugurn." Dumbledore said clearly. A sharp cracking sound reverberated around the room and Jackson's hands jumped to his ears of their own accord.

"It's ok." Nick whispered.

"Professor Dumbledore called me?" A voice squeaked.

"Yes, Tugurn, this is Jackson. Go introduce yourself." Soft footsteps neared him.

"Me am Tugurn. Me will help you when you get lost. Will come as soon as me can."

"Er, thanks, Tugurn."

"Me will go back to the kitchens now, okay?"

"Fine by me." Jackson told him.

"Yes, you may leave, Tugurn, but please wait until you are in the corridor to Apparate."

"Me will use the door."

"That's a fine idea." Dunbledore said kindly. No-one said anything until the door had shut. "Tugurn's English is a little choppy, boys. He simply cannot understand the concept of 'I'. I trust you can ignore this small difficulty?"

"Of course, Professor."

"Not a problem." They replied.

Jackson zoned out while they walked to the dormitories. He'd have to figure out what a house elf was, but after his homework.

_Author's Note: Dinner is brought to you by EvIsAwesome  
Seeing-eye house elf idea is from Strapakai  
I got the name Tugurn by researching house elves, their likely name derivations, then closing my eyes and poking the keyboard 'tugrn' becomes Tugurn._


	39. Flutterbye Bushes

Jackson headed to Herbology. They would be trimming the Flutterbye bushes today. Professor Sprout handed out hedge-trimmer scissors and told them to work in groups to snip off the growths that stuck out. Jackson turned out to be pretty good at this, he ran his hand lightly over the bush and trimmed whenever he felt a branch poking out farther than the others. He worked on the top while Mallory and Nick took the sides to make a square-ish shrub. They earned 5 points each for their houses for doing such a good job, but Jackson suspected it was more due to his disability.

_Author's Note: Sorry for the lack of updates, college homework and lack of plot ideas :/ I'm stepping down the updates again, weekly now. Wednesdays. _

_Sorry, life happens. If you guys have plot ideas, please tell me :) _


	40. Potions Mishap

In potions, Professor Snape handed out slips of paper with their grades for their potions on them. Mallory told Jackson he got 8/10 points.

"The instructions are on the board." Jackson heard a soft swooshing and cried out as the fire under his cauldron lit suddenly. His hand was a bit too close to the flame, however, and he grasped his wrist and blew on his thumb, trying to cool it.

"Oh, no! Jackson, do you need some ice?" Mallory asked worriedly.

"I th- think so."

"Professor Snape, Jackson got burned!" Mallory called. Jackson heard Professor Snape walk over.

"Do you think you need the hospital wing?" He monotoned.

"N-n-no, j-just the ba-bathroom p-ple-please?"

"Fine."

"Th-th-thank you, sssssir." Jackson got up and heard Nick do the same beside him.

"He will be fine on his own, Mister Shane." Jackson smiled at his friends weakly before grabbing his cane with his non-dominant hand and making his way to the corridor. Where were the bathrooms? He should call that elf that Dumbledore said would help him. What was its name?

"T-to grin?" He asked nervously. Nothing happened. That wasn't it. He blew on his thumb some more. "Tugurn?" A loud popping sound startled him as the elf appeared.

"You called me?" A voice squeaked.

"Tugurn, I nnneed you to b- bring me t-t-to the b-boys ba-bathroom."

"OK, me will lead you." Jackson held out his unburned hand and felt a narrow, bony one enclose it. After a short time walking, Jackson heard hinges squeaking and his dragging cane clattered over the floor differently. "We are in the boys bathroom."

"Which wwwway to the sinks?" Tugurn pivoted him to the left. "Thank you, Tugurn." He turned the left handle and ran his thumb under the cool water.

"Do you need anything else?"

"Just wait there, ok? I burned my thumb."

"Should me lead you to the infirmary?"

"I should be alright. Thanks though." He gently dried his hand on his shirt and let Tugurn lead him back to class. Hinges squeaked and creaked as they slowly opened. The classroom doors must be heavier than the bathroom ones. "Thanks, Tugurn, I'm good now." He whispered to the elf, stepping into the room. He returned to his seat and pulled out his potions supplies, wary of the open flame.

"Mister Smith, you have 45 minutes left to make your potion. The first step is one quarter cup powdered root of Asphodel."

"Yes, sir. Thank you, sir." Jackson set to work, doing exactly as Professor Snape instructed him.

At the end of the lesson he carefully poured some of the potion into a vial, where Mallory marked it for him and turned it in on Professor Snape's desk.

"Mister Smith, your potion does not appear to be as far along as your classmates." Professor Snape noted.

"Yes, sir, I burned my hand, if you remember, so I had less time to work."

"You may get a lower grade for this."

"Sir, I didn't burn myself on purpose."

"Be that as it may, I hold you to the same standards as any other student. Do I make myself clear?"

"Yes, sir." Jackson gritted his teeth.

"Very good. Class dismissed." Jackson packed up his things and threw his bag over his shoulder. Nick threw an arm around his neck, and Jackson gave a small smile when Mallory did the same.

"Jeez, that was rough." Nick groaned as they made their way slowly up the stairs. "He better not dock points for you missing 15 minutes."

"Can he take points for that, though?" Mallory asked. "I mean, it's not your fault you can't see where the burner is."

"I kind of hope he'll take a few points." Jackson muttered.

"What do you mean?" The other two asked. Jackson took a breath.

"Well, look, everyone already treats me d-different enough as it is. Maybe P-professor Snape will just treat me like a nnnnormal kid. A normal kid would get points off for t-turning in bad work. And I don't want to get-get a reputation for using my bl-blindness to get good grades. If ah-I wanted to be treated like a baby who c-couldn't do anything for himself, I wouldn't have come to Hogwarts, I'd have ssstayed at my Muggle school. Do you understand?"

"Kinda."

"I guess."

"I d-don't mean to make you feel b-bad, I just at least want the chance to do normal k-kid stuff."

"I get it." Mallory said, hugging him. "And I have to go to class. Bye!"

"Bye." The boys chorused.

_Author's Note: Long chapter yay! See you next week! _


	41. Match to Needle

They headed to Transfiguration where Professor McGonagall informed them they would be changing a match into a needle. The students began whispering and shifting in their seats.

"Now, one person from each table come up here and retrieve a match and a needle for you and your partner." Jackson smiled and scooted his chair closer to the table as Nick rushed past him. Once they all had a match and a needle, she taught them the incantation.

"Now, touch your wand to the match, and envision it becoming a needle. This is important, if you do not truly want it to happen, the magic will not flow. Say the spell. _Composicalpo_." Jackson heard a very soft sucking sound that cut off abruptly. The class gasped. "Try it yourselves."

Jackson picked up the match, examining it with his fingertips, getting the best mental picture he could. He did the same with the needle, accidentally pricking himself a few times. He touched the end of his wand to the match and focused on it morphing into a needle. A sharp, thin, metal needle.

"_Composicalpo_!" He said vehemently.

"Hey, that's really good!" Nick crowed. Jackson reached out and picked up a sharp, thin, wooden needle.

"How did you do?"

"Not as well." Nick placed his result in Jackson's hand. Jackson felt it and found a thin metal match.

"Is everyone finished?" Professor McGonagall asked. No-one replied. "_Postucompito._ Try again." Jackson felt his needle to discover it returned to being a match. The class tried again and Jackson did slightly worse than before. They continued practicing and everyone had succeeded by the time they were dismissed. Homework was more practice.

_Author's Note: Early chapter yay! See you next week! _


	42. Why Do You Stutter?

Mallory sat with them during their lunch of chicken teriyaki and taught Nick how to use chopsticks. Jackson tried, but he had enough trouble with regular utensils and quickly gave up on the chopsticks. He was surprised to find that pumpkin juice went pretty well with Chinese food. Mallory laughed at Nick failing to get the food to his mouth, and Jackson heard the familiar sound of a metal fork on plateware. He grinned and elbowed Nick lightly. Nick playfully punched his shoulder in response. Jackson asked for another serving of vegetable lo mein noodles, they were really good. He imagined the giant recipe book that the kitchen must have to make all these different kinds of meals.

"Jackson, can I ask you something personal?" Mallory asked.

"Er, sure, I guess." Jackson replied confused.

"Why do you sometimes, y'know… stutter?" She ended in a whisper. Jackson grinned.

"It's 'cause when I get nervous, my brain thinks too fast and the words don't come out right, my mouth can't keep up. At my muggle school I went to a speech therapist one a week, I'd go and we'd work on calming down so I could make my mouth do what I wanted."

"I'd think you'd be scared all the time, around here, being muggle-born, and blind, and all."

"Not so much, only in Potions or stuff like that." He shrugged.

Nick and Jackson trooped up to Astronomy, where Jackson promptly began his nap.

"Wake up, lad, you can participate today." Professor Sinistra told him. He heard a paper slide onto the desk. "That's the Big Dipper. While not technically a constellation, it's the most well-known." Jackson felt the paper to discover raised bumps! They were spaced far too far apart to be Braille, and he counted 7, while Braille letters were composed of 6.

"The Big Dipper, you said, Professor?"

"Yes, that's right. Study that."

"Yes, Ma'am." Jackson traced the bumps with his fingertips, finding a sort of soup ladle shape. It reminded him of playing with the raised-relief globe in school, tracing the mountains.

10 minutes later, Jackson knew what the Big Dipper looked like. Not that he could actually apply this knowledge, but he knew what the Big Dipper looked like. He raised his hand.

"Yes, er, Jackson?"

"I've finished, Professor."

"Oh. Well, er, I haven't any other work for you to do."

"That's alright." He put his head down on the desk. Astronomy was so frustratingly boring.

_Lunch today was brought to you by FrogGirl626 of deviantART_


	43. Astronomy Nap

Jackson was 8, wrestling with his friend in their front yard.

"Got you!" He cheered, pinning Bobby.

"No fair!" Bobby laughed.

"How is it no fair?" Jackson asked, sitting cross-legged in the grass.

"My baby sister screams all night, I always wake up."

"That sucks."

"You wanna come inside and meet her?"

"Can I?"

"Sure." Bobby led Jackson inside. "Mummy? Can Jackson hold Rosie?"

"Of course. You get everything situated, alright?"

"Yup! Over here, Jackson." Jackson sat on the couch and put a pillow under his elbow, making his arms into a sort of hammock for the baby.

"Careful, she's heavy." Bobby's mum laid her in his arms. She gurgled.

"Baby…" Jackson whispered. He gently rubbed her little cheek with his finger. "Baby…" She grabbed his finger, waving it around. Jackson smiled, her grip was strong! Her hands were so tiny, all 5 of her fingers were wrapped around Jackson's pointer finger and not even covering it all the way. "Baby…" His finger was wet!

"No, Jackson, you need to not let her put your finger in her mouth, she'll get sick."

"Okay." Jackson carefully pried his finger out of her little fist and wiped it on his shirt before letting her grab it again. "Baby…" He whispered again.

"Jackson, say something else." Bobby snickered.

"Hi, baby…" He whispered.

Jackson woke as Nick shook his shoulder.

"C'mon, mate, Astronomy's over."

_Author's Note: I have no idea. See you next week. _


	44. Flipendo

Jackson and Nick entered the Defense classroom. Nick was jabbering about the Lumos charm, and Jackson was working on waking up.

"Good afternoon, class."

"Good afternoon, Professor Whitter." They chorused.

"How many of you have heard of the Knockback Jinx? … No? Alright, notes time." Jackson pulled out his recorder and pushed the circle button. "The Knockback Jinx is a simple, utilitarian spell, used to 'knock back' an opponent or blast jars and creatures. The incantation of this spell is _Flipendo_, spelled eff-el-iy-pee-ee-enn-dee-oh_. Flipendo _comes from the phrase 'to flip end over end'…" When Professor Whitter finished lecturing, she instructed them to set a book upright in their desks. "Now, imagine the spell coming out of your wand, pushing the book to fall down. Simply point your wand and _Flipendo!"_ Jackson jumped as the book fell with a loud thump. "You try, and I'll be around to help." Grinning, Jackson set a book on the desk. He imagined it falling over and pointed his wand.

"_Flipendo!"_ He cried.

"It wobbled!" Nick cheered. "Try it again, Jackson!"

"_Flipendo!" _A grin broke over his face when he heard the thump of the book hitting the table.

"That was great Jackson! Okay, my turn! _Flipendo!"_ Jackson jumped as the book fell a few seconds later. "It tipped kinda slowly." Nick giggled.

"That was good, Mr. Shane." Professor Whitter congratulated him. "May I see you try, Mr. Smith?"

"Yes, Professor." Jackson set the book back up. He imagined shoving the book over. _"Flipendo!"_ He laughed when the heard the thump.

"Very good, but you needn't shout. It's the power of the thought, not your voice, that determines the strength of the spell."

"Thank you, Professor." They took turns practicing until the end of class, in a thoroughly good mood.

_Author's Note: See you next week. _


	45. Goodbye, Astronomy

Jackson pushed the circle button on his recorder and daydreamed through most of History of Magic. What little he paid attention to, he found boring. His textbook was better.

Nick and Jackson went to Charms class, excited about what they'd be learning today. Hopefully it would be an actual spell, instead of wand motions.

"Mister Smith, you'll not be joining us in class today, I'm afraid." Flitwick told him as he sat down.

"But I _like_ Charms class." He protested.

"And I'm very glad you do, but Professor Dumbledore asked me to send you."

"Yes, sir."

"I'll help him to the Headmaster's office, Professor." Nick volunteered quickly. Jackson grinned.

"Thank you Mister, eh…"

"Nick Shane, Professor."

"Right, Mister Shane, you hurry back, alright?"

"Of course, Professor." Nick slung an arm over Jackson's shoulders. They trooped up to the Headmaster's office.

"Nick, d'you remember the password?"

"Er… No. D'you remember?"

"I know it was candy."

"Well, we'll find it eventually. Ice Mice." Nothing happened. "Acid Pops. Er, Bertie Bott's Every Flavor Beans. Licorice Wand. Cockroach Clusters." Jackson heard grinding stone.

"The password was Cockroach Clusters?"

"Hello, boys." Professor McGonagall greeted them.

"Hello, Professor."

"Follow me."

"Yes, ma'am." Nick lead Jackson up the stairs.

"Hello, boys." Professor Dumbledore welcomed them.

"Hello, Professor." They replied again.

"Jackson, I understand you have been unable to participate in Astronomy class."

"Yes, Professor. Nick, oughtn't you be going back to class?" Jackson asked.

"No, I'll help you back when we're done."

"Nick, Professor Flitwick told you to hurry back."

"But what if you need help?"

"Go, I'm fine." Jackson shrugged his friend's arm off his shoulders, scowling. "I can do stuff by myself. Go to class." He stepped away.

"Wait, Jackson, why're you mad?" Nick asked.

"Just go to class."

"But-"

"Mister Shane, I believe the best thing to do in this situation would be to do as Mister Smith requests." Dumbledore interrupted serenely.

"Okay. See you later, Jackson." Jackson listened to his footsteps get quieter. He ran a hand through his hair.

"You wanted to see me, sir?" He asked.

"About Astronomy class."

"Yes?"

"Do you feel you will be able to participate?"

"Quite honestly, sir, I don't. And even I were able to pass the class, I can't apply the knowledge. It seems rather pointless." He scuffed a trainer on the floor nervously.

"I see. Would you object to a study period in the library instead of Astronomy class?"

"I'd rather like that, sir." Jackson grinned.

"Then there you go. How are you liking your other classes?"

"They're going well. I like learning magic."

"I heard you had a detention with Professor Snape?"

"Yes sir, he said I was joking in class."

"Do you feel this was fair?"

"Well, he's the teacher, it's his right to say what's allowed in class." Jackson didn't quite understand.

"Yes, that's true." Professor Dumbledore sounded amused.

"I-Is that all, sir?"

"Yes, I suppose it is. You may go enjoy your dinner, Mister Smith."

"Thank you, sir." Jackson made his way carefully down the stairs. Now, to find the Great Hall… He started walking.

Jackson's stomach grumbled again. His feet ached. He had no idea where he was, and had likely missed dinner. He sat on the floor and put his head in his hands.

"Tugurn?" He asked aloud. He was answered with a loud cracking noise.

"You called me?"

"Tugurn, where are we?"

"Hogwarts castle."

"Yes, where in Hogwarts castle?"

"Fifth floor."

"Have I missed dinner?"

"Yes."

"Great." Jackson muttered, scowling. "Could you lead me to the Hufflepuff dormitories, please?"

"Me could lead you to the kitchen, if you like?"

"Really? Could you?"

"Yes, yes. You will not be hungry." Tugurn helped him up and led him down hallways and stairs. Jackson smiled as he smelled warm food. Beef and potatoes, if he was correct. Suddenly, he was surrounded with other house elves.

"Are you hungry?"

"We will make food."

"What would you like?"

"Whatever you'd like."

"Oh, er, just a plate of leftovers and a glass of pumpkin juice, please?"

"Yes."

"Of course."

"Right away." They scurried off and he heard a great clattering of plates and glasses, and running water for washing dishes, and the voices of many many house elves.

"You can sit here." Tugurn told him, placing his hand on a chair.

"Thank you." A plate was set on the wooden table, followed by a glass and silverware. He took a bite to find it was steak and potatoes like he'd thought, and eagerly ate the rest.

"You like it?" Tugurn asked.

"Very much, thanks."

"You want more?"

"No, thank you. Could you lead me to the Hufflepuff dormitories, please?"

"Of course." Tugurn took his hand and helped him down the hallways. "This is the picture."

"Thank you, Tugurn. _Badger._" He clambered through the portrait hole and down the tunnel to the first year boy's beds.

"Jackson! We missed you at dinner, mate!" Nick cried. "Are you still mad at me?"

"Not really." Jackson set his bag on his trunk, kicked off his trainers and climbed onto the bed. "I just got upset that you wanted to help."

"Why'd that make you upset?"

"Because I don't like being reminded that I need help." He hugged his knees. "Sorry for being mean to you."

"It's ok. Sorry for not treating you normal."

"I forgive you." Jackson heard Nick moving around on his own bed. Something hit him, he fell back onto the pillows. "Hey!" Jackson grabbed the thing, one of Nick's pillows, and threw it back, grinning. Nick laughed. Jackson changed into his flannels and fell asleep.

_Author's Note: A week late because PeverellStone asked for a long chapter for their friend who broke both wrists. I'm wondering how both wrists were broken. _  
_Dinner is from SoftballPitcher _

_Another week late because was being a JERK_


	46. A Bad Start

"Ah!" Jackson cried as he fell out of bed, landing on his lower back. "Owwwww…" He groaned, climbing back under the covers and rubbing his sore back.

"Jackson, you alright?" Nick asked.

"Yeah, I'm fine. It's happened before, it'll happen again. How long until we have to wake up?"

"Er, five minutes."

"I don't want to get up." Jackson whined. He snuggled into the bed.

"You're going to be a terror to wake in the winter." Nick laughed. Jackson sighed and changed into clothes.

"Er, Jackson? You've missed a button on your shirt, mate." Nick said warily.

"Nothing is going right for me so far." Jackson groaned and rebuttoned his shirt, pulling his vest on overtop before slipping his robes on and hanging his tie round his neck. He grabbed his cane and clambered into the Common Room. He was slowly memorizing where everything was in relation to each other. He fiddled with the Velcro straps on his trainers while waiting for Robert to finish getting ready and help him tie his tie. He had to remember to just loosen his tie at night, instead of untying it.

"Morning, Jackson, Nick." Robert yawned. "I'm going to teach a tie tying lesson this weekend." He muttered, helping them.

"Really? You will?" Jackson asked.

"Well, I was joshing, but it might be a good idea. C'mon, breakfast." They made their way to the Great Hall, all yawning intermittently.

"Stop making me yawn." Nick complained. "It's contagious."

"I can't help it." Jackson mumbled. He nibbled some buttered toast, thinking. "I have a question." He announced suddenly.

"What is it?" Robert asked.

"Who does laundry here?"

"House elves, I 'spect." Nick told him offhandedly.

"So the house elves fold my pants?" He giggled.

"Yes, the house elves fold your pants." Robert sighed. "Along with my pants, Nick's pants, Professor Dumbledore's pants… It's not that big of a deal to them, I'd imagine. They fold everyone's clothes." Jackson thought about this for a moment. He finished eating breakfast and didn't pay attention in herbology. A vine began to curl around his arm and he screamed and jumped away, the other kids chuckling. He felt his face heat up in embarrassment.

"Alright, lad?"

"Yes, Professor." He mumbled.

_Author's Note: A few days late because I was stressing out about not being able to post the last chapter, and pretty much forgot to write this week's chapter ^^; If any of you guys have a deviantART, it's easier for you to follow this story there. I'm able to upload on time, I usually update dA first, and I occasionally forget to upload here for a day or two. I'd figure it's pretty worth it so last week doesn't happen again. _


	47. Note and RP

My damn plotbunny ran off TT^TT If you send me a plot idea and I use it, I'll credit you!

Now, for something you can actually read (I'm sorry!) a Role-Play when Jackson's 20 years old.

Jackson folded up his cane and tucked it in his trouser thigh pocket, hopping on an old swing and pushing off, chuckling as the breeze played with his hair. He knew most people considered him 'too old' to be swinging, but he still liked the wind on his face, and the lurch in his stomach when the swing would fall, or on the few occasions he'd jumped off.

Lee apparated with Medea in his arms underneath the slide. They fell, he was laughing whilst Medea was scowling. "Don't do that again." She scolded, trying to wriggle out of his arms.

Jackson slowed as two people apparated with a pop. He checked his wand in his sleeve, just in case, but didn't stop swinging. They probably just wanted to have some immature fun like himself.

Blaire appeared on the sidewalk with her black cloak around her shoulders and the hood over her head. She sighed and looked around and spotted someone who she hadn't seen in awhile.

Medea finally managed to escape. She stood up, completely unaware of the person behind her, and straightened out her clothes. "You-You can't just take me out of work!" 

Lee wasn't listening as he drew his wand out, spotting the boy behind Medea.

Jackson smirked, it sounded like a lover's quarrel. He swung higher, past horizontal, falling for a moment before the swing chains tightened again, his stomach protesting.

"Medea." Blaire called, smirking behind the shadow of the hood.

Medea snapped round, hearing her name, all she saw was a person in a black cloak. She drew her wand and stood protectively in front of Lee, the word 'Deatheater' rang out in her mind.  
They would kill a 'Mudblood' without hesitation.  
She froze as she saw where Lee's eyes were fixed. _Another one? _

Jackson cocked his head to the side. Medea. The name was familiar, as well as the voice, but he couldn't place either one. He slowed, trying to listen around the wind in his ears.

"Are you seriously going to try to push a spell at me? Really Medea?" Blaire asked pulling back the cloak hood some so they could see her face.

At the word 'spell' Jackson took action. He grabbed his wand from out of his sleeve, leaping from the swing and landing in a crouch. It hurt a bit, but was much faster than stopping the swing.

Medea ran towards Blaire, grinning. "Blaire!" She laughed as she hugged her old friend.

Lee stayed put, raising his wand as he saw movement. "Freeze." He growled quietly, making sure that Medea was still in the corner of his eye.

Blaire hugged her back letting her hood fall back and smiled at Medea.  
"Hey hey," Blaire laughed. She pulled back and looked at her.  
"You haven't changed much!" Blaire chuckled and then looked at the guy with his wand raised.  
"You need to chill," Blaire laughed.

"Calm down." Jackson said, standing. "I won't attack if you don't." It sounded like 2 females and one male, the girls were vaguely familiar, preoccupied with each other, and the boy was likely pointing a wand at him.

Lee's wand lowered slightly. "How do I know you're not a Deatheater?" He asked.

Medea turned to Blaire, "Sorry but we've been constantly haunted by Deatheaters."

"I guess you don't, but I doubt they'd have much use for a muggle-born blind guy barely out of school." Jackson kept his tone even. There was no way to prove whether he was or wasn't a Death Eater, and this guy seemed on edge.

At the mention of Muggleborn, Lee's wand lowered to the point that it almost seemed as if he was about to pocket it.

"We cool?" Jackson asked, not hearing anyone talking or stepping towards him.

"Be right back." Medea groaned and apparated beside the platinum-haired guy, still with her wand in her hand. "Who's this?" She asked Lee cautiously.

Lee shrugged and cocked his head towards the girl in the black cape. "And her?"

"An old Hogwarts friend." Medea said, still keeping her eyes on the guy in front of them.

Blaire apparated next to Medea.  
"So, Death Eaters are after you?" Blaire asked skeptically as she looked at Medea.

Jackson moved a foot backwards at the sudden sound of disapparating and apparating. He scowled inwardly, only kids apparated such a short distance needlessly. It couldn't have been more than 8 metres.  
"I'm Jackson Smith." He told the girl. "I believe your name is Medea?"

Medea broke into a grin. "Wow… Jackson? You look more... different".

Lee, seeing that Medea was ignoring the other girl, turned to her. "They've been chasing me after the first incident." He ran his fingers through his hair...

"What incident?" Blaire asked. She glanced up at the boy who didn't seem out of the ordinary. Blaire lowered her hood all the way so her now white blonde hair shone.

Apparently Medea recognized him, hopefully her boyfriend wouldn't attack him unarmed. Jackson stuck his wand back up his sleeve and grabbed his cane out of his trouser pocket, easily unfolding it.

"When I decided to visit Medea during her work-shift." Lee said casually, pocketing his wand.

"Oh." Blaire replied. Blaire then looked at Medea, looking at her curiously.  
_Guess she didn't join the DE's._ Blaire hissed to herself.  
"So where do you work Medea?" Blaire asked.

"Borgin and Burke's." Medea smiled, pocketing her wand herself.

Blaire laughed.  
"Not in one but still in with the dark arts." Blaire whispered laughing to herself.  
"So how have you been?" Blaire asked.

Jackson sat on a swing, thinking. How did he know Medea and Blaire? Borgin and Burke's was the most well-known shop in Knocturn Alley, so they were likely Slytherin. He remembered in his first year Johnny didn't get along with Blaire, declaring her evil, and Medea had a raven that ran away.  
Getting that cleared up, he folded his cane and stuck it back in his pocket, swinging gently. If they wanted him, they'd get his attention.

Medea frowned playfully. "I couldn't get a job anywhere else."

Lee stepped towards the boy, noticing the cane, he asked "You're blind?"

"You could do what I do." Blaire smirked evilly.

"As a Healer? I don't think I'll manage." She laughed, knowing full well that Blaire was a Deatheater.

"Yeah." Jackson replied. "Completely blind since birth. Jackson Smith, by the way." He stuck out a hand towards the boy's voice.

Lee grinned and took Jackson's hand. "Hmmm...Jackson? Pleasure."

"Same." Jackson smiled, the boy had a firm grip. "What should I call you?"

"Lee, Lee Summerson." He grinned. "So you went to Hogwarts?"

"That I did, Lee. Yourself?" Jackson noted that Blaire and Medea had stopped talking. Watching the boys?

"Who is he?" Blaire muttered to Medea.

"Unfortunately he's my boyfriend." Medea whispered playfully.

"Sure did." Lee grinned "Graduated eleven years ago I think, was sorted into Ravenclaw, parents nearly died of shock." He laughed.

"Awww, does he come in pureblood? I'm even lowering my standards for half-bloods that were in Slytherin." Blaire teased.

"Bloody hell, I only finished 3 years ago." Jackson chuckled. "Your parents Slytherin?"

Lee laughed. "Nah, they're Muggles".

Medea sheepihly grinned, knowing how much Blaire hated Muggles.

"Can see why you'd be wary of Death Eaters, then. Blimey, you're brave, I steer clear of Knockturn Alley and you visit your girlfriend there." He shook his head, smiling. "I'd say any muggle-born willingly in Knockturn Alley probably has a death wish."

Lee laughed. "I managed to take down two last time."

"Bloody hell." Jackson repeated, grinning. "Anything for love, eh?"

Lee smirked. "You could always say that." He ran a hand through his hair.

"You're a mudblood?" Blaire hissed.

"Heh. Was she scared when you told her about the 2 Death Eaters? Angry?"  
Jackson's head snapped over to Blaire's voice. "Look, I'm not sure who you're talking to, but that's not a fight you want to get into." He said evenly, a little coldly. 3-on-1 wasn't good odds, even for a Death Eater.

"Stay out of this youngin'." Blaire hissed.

"Just stop and think." Jackson said, standing. "There are 3 people here who are alright with muggleborns. Do you want to take on 3 people for the sake of blood purity?" His brow hardened, hopefully logic would work and it wouldn't come to a fight.

"You're pretty bold, scum, but that doesn't mean I can't call for back-up." Blaire hissed.

"Look, just-" He sighed and rubbed his forehead. "Why does this matter to you? We're the same people we were 5 minutes ago. Blood purity has nothing to do with whether or not you'll be friends with a person."

"She was...pissed" Lee laughed, punching his girlfriend playfully on the shoulder, however he stiffened as he heard the word 'Mudblood', his wand was out within seconds.  
"You little pureblood arrogant bitch-"he growled.

Medea however pushed against his chest, holding him. Her glare was cold. "-Hush." she hissed.

"It matters because I grew up with this and of course it matters." Blaire said.  
Blaire turned toward the boy, a cruel smirk lighting up her features.  
"Don't you point her wand at me little boy." Blaire hissed. She grabbed her own wand from the bun in her hair and pushed the tip against his chest.  
"I suggest you lower your wand." Blaire threatened.

Jackson didn't have his wand out, so Blaire must have been talking to Lee. Jackson grabbed his own wand from out of his sleeve.  
"It's not worth it, Blaire." He said seriously. "Medea's your friend, and I doubt you can call for backup before we can hex you."

Blaire smirked.  
"Who needs backup when I can have it already." Blaire muttered.  
"_Come here pretty_" Blaire hissed and her snake from 7th year came out of the bushes.

"P-Please stop it both of you" Medea's voice was desperate yet Lee just casually pushed her aside.

He raised his wand, challenging her, "Let's end it with a duel pureblood"he growled.(a formal one)

Medea paled...surely not in a Muggle playground. "Lee, you're being stupid-"

Slightly panicked, Jackson shot the first spell that came to mind.  
"Petrificus Totalus!" He cried, pointing at Blaire's voice.

At seeing Jackson move, Lee ran so he was behind the climbing frame, dragging Medea behind him, firing a barrage of spells towards the black caped girl.

Blaire waved her wand. 'Protego.' She thought quickly. The barrier formed around her just in time to make the curse rebound. She turned toward Jackson and smirked.  
"Depluso!" Blaire said as she aimed at Jackson and then she moved back a few spaces and looked towards the mudblood.  
"Alright lets." Blaire sneered as she looked at the ground, smirking.

"_Wait for your dinner."_ Blaire hissed.

Lee quickly jumped out, pushing Jackson out of the way...

Medea's head snapped up with shocked eyes. _Idiot. _

Jackson was knocked to the side by someone, getting up slightly winded. Lee and Medea had run somewhere, he wasn't quite sure where, but they were still in firing range. Running wasn't a safe option for him. He heard Blaire hissing.

Blaire's spell hit the tree behind Jackson and it disappeared. She sighed and glared at the boy.  
"Are you ready, mudblood?" Blaire asked. The snake wavered in the shadows and sighed, waiting for her command.

Lee looked up, fire in his eyes. At least the other boy was safe, and so was Medea. He pointed his wand up to the girl. "Stupefy!"

Jackson wasn't sure whether to intervene or not. He trusted Lee not to curse him on accident, but Blaire would likely do so just for fun. Where was Medea?

Blaire jumped out of the way of the spell, not having time to defend herself with a spell barrier. 'Protego.' She thought, before she pointed her wand at the ground.  
"Flagrate!" Blaire hissed. A fiery rope erupted from the end of her wand. She felt the heat coming off it and she snapped it close to the mudblood. So close that she hoped he could feel the flame's heat.  
"Hope you like fire... 'cause I do." Blaire sneered. Then she glanced at her snake.  
_"Go enjoy some blind mudblood, my sweet."_ Blaire hissed.

Lee gritted his teeth as he felt the heat lick his skin. He was not going to lose to some overconfident bitch. He dug his wand into the ground. 'Confringo.' The ground blew apart, shards of heated rock flew into the air...He would bring her down in his death.

Medea widened her eyes, her feet were planted in shock as she lost sight of them in the blurry of heated silt.

Blaire felt the ground shake beneath her and she almost fell over but stumbled and she glared at him. She whipped her flaming rope and aimed it right at his chest.

At the word 'fire', Jackson knew it would be foolish of him to interfere. Where was Medea? He inched backwards, away from the fight, until he felt something coil around his ankle.  
"Bugger!" He cried, kicking his leg and stumbling backwards. "Bugger! Bugger bugger bugger bugger bugger bugger bugger!" Oh god oh god he hated snakes, he really hated snakes, why did it have to be snakes? He yelled out and covered his head as the ground exploded and he fell. "Bugger bugger bugger!"

A slither of movement caught his eye. A snake. "Jacks-"  
The fiery whip lashed out straight onto his chest, setting his clothes on fire. He clenched his teeth.

The dirt finally settled. Medea was met by the sight of her boyfriend burning. "Aguamenti!" She shouted, dousing him in water...

With shaking hands Jackson pulled out his cane, quickly unfolding it. He could feel the snake still wrapped around his ankle. "Bugger bugger bugger bugger bugger!" He cried, hitting his ankle with his cane. Kill the snake. Kill the snake. Kill the snake. Kill the snake.

"Blood traitor!" Blaire screamed at Medea.  
"I grow bored of fighting with you. Defodio!" Blaire screamed, aiming at Lee.  
_"__Bite!"_ Blaire hissed at her snake.

"You're the traitor, Blaire!" Medea screamed, she grabbed Lee and disapparated.

Blaire laughed cruelly and smirked.  
"He's gonna die!" Blaire laughed before she looked at her snake.

Jackson screamed as the snake bit this calf, letting out all the swears he knew. He bashed at it with his cane. The pop of disapparition. Who left? Not Blaire, she was still screaming.

"_Come, my precious."_ Blaire hissed. Her snake slithered over to her and she chuckled.  
"Have fun dying, you little filthy Mudblood." Blaire hissed as she wrapped her snake around her arm as she disapparated.

Blaire disapparated and Jackson bellowed in pain and anger. He had gotten bit by a Death Eater's snake, and didn't even kill it in return. He had to get to a doctor. St. Mungo's? Could they heal something Muggle like a snake bite? It was worth a try. He staggered to his feet and raised his wand.

_Author's Note: I only wrote the Jackson parts, please please please send plot ideas? _


End file.
